Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Yaoilove0
Summary: Arthur esta consternado por la fiesta de independencia de Alfred. kiku a ido a visitarlo mas sin embargo no sabe que es lo que le espera en la casa del Ingles. Alfred tratara de golpear a Arthur pero que provocara la lluvia...
1. Chapter 1

**APH**

Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Capitulo. 1 Una tarde**

La noche había llegado y la tensión que se percibía en el cuarto iba en constante aumento, las sabanas tiradas, la almohada completamente magullada en el piso y un británico somnoliento era lo que se podía encontrar en aquella habitación. Qué podría tener tan desesperado a aquel británico que ni de la cama se había podido levantar en todo el día.

Si, se acercaba lentamente aquella fecha que tanto odiaba Arthur, las horas parecían años, los minutos meses y los segundos horas eternas que jamás terminaban, que mas podría ser que el cumpleaños de Alfred y su "magnifica fiesta de independencia".

-¡Una fiesta por tal idiotez!- se decía para sus adentros el británico, claro que estaba predicho que por nada del mundo iría, aparte de esta razón una fiebre tremenda lo había empezado a acosar, causado por tanto insomnio y mala alimentación, producida por tanto pensar en esa maldita fecha. Además sentirse tan triste no era algo común en el, enojado, podría ser su impulso mas correcto pero esta vez no, por la mente de Arthur paseaban varios tipos de pensamientos como:

-Que pretende tratando de invitarme, esta claro que todos los años me quiere restregar en al cara que no me necesita ya tuve suficiente de el, solo me faltaba tal insolencia.

-Bueno...tal vez no seria mala idea ir pero, estar juntos otra vez el mismo día no puede traer nada bueno-

-Pero quizás el quiere verme otra vez y sentirse cerca mío.-

- Y si voy, debería llevar algún regalo, claro después de todo el sigue siendo un niño, a pesar de ser tan grande no a cambiado en nada-

Claramente la mente de Arthur estaba llegando al punto de una fuerte migraña, solo el hecho de recordar la cara de Alfred llena de superioridad lo hacia querer vomitar. Ya pasando varias horas de tanto pensar Arthur decidió levantarse de cama e ir a preparar un poco de té, pues había tenido una semana completa de abstinencia a su bebida favorita; pero tal vez para eliminar esta fiebre la mejor solución seria hacer uso de su "maravillosa magia". Al llegar  
a la cocina escucho el clásico sonar del timbre; de muy mala gana y un poco débil por la fiebre decidió ir y abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa quien se encontraba en la puerta era su amigo kiku que lo había ido a visitar.

-Buenas noches Arthur-san- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del japonés.

-¡Oh! Kiku, que haces tan tarde pasa, ya sabes que en mi casa eres bien venido.-

El japonés agradeció y se quito los zapatos como cualquier japonés haría al entrar en una casa, la cara de el japonés no tardo en ponerse roja de la vergüenza y sus mejillas tener un claro color carmesí, pero para la del ingles sacarle una sonrisa, si, el japonés había olvidado que en las casas occidentales no se quitan los zapatos al entrar. La burla del Ingles fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, proveniente del celular del japonés, este ultimo no tardaría en contestar para eludir la vergüenza que había pasado.

-Si, bueno... ¡Ah!, espera un momento OK, Arthur-san se que es un poco descortés pero podrías darme un poco de té o agua la verdad eh llegado muy cansado del viaje y tengo mucha sed.-

-Si claro no hay problema- Contesto el británico, cuando el apenas iba llegando a la cocina y recordó que no había preguntando que tipo de té le gustaría a kiku pues la diferencia de gustos era muy alta entre los dos, antes de dar vuelta a la perilla que abría hacia la sala, Arthur no pudo seguir avanzando pues la conversación de Kiku se estaba tornando en dirección hacia su persona.

-Alfred…., si, ya llegué estoy en la sala, el fue a prepararme un te, uuhh…, si todo parece estar en orden al parecer solo le ah dado un poco de fiebre y por lo visto hoy no se levanto de la cama…….. Hehehehe claro no hay problema yo me encargare de cuidarlo hasta mañana al fin ya solo faltan 2 días.

-……..- El silencio perduro unos cuantos segundos.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta, fue tan fuerte que kiku podría jurar que una bomba enemiga había explotado en casa de Arthur, pero para su suerte lo primero en entrar fue un Ingles muy enojado, que de un golpe fue capaz de tirar al suelo el celular del débil japonés.

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!- Refunfuño Arthur, pues no le había agradado que su amigo Kiku fuera a su casa solo para darle información a aquel diota que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar bien "learnt" que mierda era aquello de "learned".

-No es mi culpa- Fue lo que contesto kiku en intento de defensa al enojo de Arthur, pero esto fue en vano, solo avivo mas el enojo de el segundo.

-HAHAHAHA, claro nada es tu culpa, soy yo el único idiota aquí, el único que hace de la vista gorda contigo. Dime crees en realidad que esa "amistad" que han estado llevando tu y Alfred últimamente no se me a echo rara, ¡No soy tan idiota sabes!-

-Pero, Arthur-san no entiendo a que te refieres con eso.-

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-La conversación era mas intensa cada segundo, y mientras las palabras eran mas fuertes por parte del británico, las del japonés eran interrumpidas a cada segundo. Sin darse cuenta tenía en retroceso al japonés, recargándolo en los antebrazos del sofá. La cara de Arthur cada vez era más cerca a la de kiku y más rápido que un rayó se puso en marcha su recién creado plan de venganza en contra de Alfred.

Arthur puso una de sus manos en la nuca del japonés y con su otra mano iba lentamente desabotonando la camisa de kiku, su cara se acercaba a la del japonés con la misma lentitud de sus manos, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los del japonés. Deposito un beso largo, que alcanzo para tener al japonés semidesnudo, ya solo con el pantalón puesto, cosa que al paso de la situación no le duraría mucho.

Poco a poco Arthur fue subiendo el volumen de sus acciones, pero por parte del japonés no había ninguna resistencia, al parecer lo disfrutaba, ya que por alguna razón después del primer beso kiku no tardo en corresponderle con otro y Arthur no besaba nada mal. Ya se sabía que tenía bastante experiencia, ya que su antigua enemigo Francia, le había enseñado todo tipo de besos. Claramente los besos de Francia nunca habían sido aceptados por el Ingles, sino que eran robados, pues estos dos siendo piratas podían robar de todo. Japón no deseaba tal situación, pero no podía negar que Arthur no era nada mal parecido ni tampoco que no era mala persona solo un tanto tsundere, bueno, no poco si no mucho.

Los dos iban robando besos, como si mañana se fuese a acabar el mundo. Pero un sabor a hierro que recién percibía el japonés no era para nada de su agrado, saber que era su sangre no era de dudarse, pues le dolía el labio inferior y lo sentía un tanto entumido. Pero más grande fue su asombro al sentir la tibia piel del Ingles sobre sus piernas, se había distraído tanto, tratando de robar los labios de Arthur, que no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba ya sin pantalón, los cuales volaron por la sala y cayeron en la estantería de los vinos. Una botella pequeña rodó hasta el sofá donde se encontraban recostados los dos, la botella no paso por alto, ya que Arthur la tomo y abrió, como si la situación no había ido para mal ya con una botella de vino encima, podría poner todo mucho peor. Arthur bebió un poco de vino dejando el suficiente para obligar a Kiku a beber aunque fuese un pequeño trago, pero Kiku se resistió a la tentación y cerro su boca como un niño haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos, abre la Arthur en tono perdido. Los ojos de Arthur empezaron a tambalearse y su mirada parecía dar vueltas. El vino ya estaba haciendo su efecto y lo ponía completamente borracho; Arthur tomo un poco mas de vino y lo mantuvo en su boca, tomo el rostro del japonés y con un beso lleno de vino y pasión logro poner a kiku borracho. Toda resistencia había quedado atrás y ninguno de los dos negaría que se deseaban mutuamente.

Arthur pasó su lengua por el largo del cuello del japonés, suprimiendo pequeños besos, por su ombligo. Lentamente quito con sus dedos la última prenda que le estorbaba para tomar a Kiku. Las manos de Arthur viajaron por el delgado cuerpo de kiku y un espasmo por el frío de sus manos se hizo presente, las mejillas de kiku fueron invadidas, por un tono carmesí aun mas fuerte que el anterior, y la fragancia que despedía Arthur embriagaba su nariz, poco apoco y le envolvía, Arthur puso en sus manos el húmedo miembro de kiku, el japonés con vergüenza soltó un jadeo de placer, que éxito mas al británico, la sudada piel de Arthur y su cara llena de éxtasis eran clara muestra de placer de estar teniendo sexo con el. Arthur bajo la mirada para ver el rostro del japonés, más excitación en su rostro no podría tener pues sus jadeos cortados le decían todo. Una sonrisa esbozo y se acerco a su oreja mordiéndola antes de susurrar con voz ronca.

–No pienses que te dejare huir tan pronto –Japón se limito a regresarle la sonrisa.

Todo parecía ir bien en la casa, pues los dos estaban embriagados y en ese momento no les podría importar nada. El feliz día soleado se había opacado por unas cuantas nubes molestas, que no tardarían en tirar un torrente de agua, como si quisieran reflejar la tristeza y soledad de Arthur. A pesar de estar con el oriental, no podría negar que lo único que estaba haciendo, era fría venganza que en si no lo beneficiaría en ningún sentido, claro, kiku no le podría volver a hablar en toda su vida ¡Que vergüenza!, si, después de esto estaría completamente solo como todos los días, refugiándose en el té, en los sueños con las hadas, y en su devastadora afición al alcohol. La semana que vivía lo ponía realmente estupido, no era capas de pensar con coherencia y hacia un montón de idioteces que en pleno juicio nunca haría, era por eso que tanto se irritaba en estas fechas.

La vos de kiku estaba rebosarte de placer, sus gemidos de excitación envolvían la habitación y sus cuerpos sudorosos no dejaban de frotarse hasta tener las mejillas ardientes por la excitación. Al unísono y fuertemente los dos se vinieron juntos, el cuerpo del Ingles cayo encima del pequeño cuerpo del Japonés. Ya pasado un rato, los dos se quedaron un poco adormilados estaban totalmente exhaustos, cuando su paz quedo completamente machacada por un sonido de claxon y un fuerte estruendo en la puerta de la casa ¿Quién seria capas de entrara a una casa sin el permiso de nadie? ¿Quien seria tan indecente para haber dado el portazo como si nada? La respuesta no tardaría nada en llegar a la sala y ver tan desvergonzada escena.

El primero en oír el portazo fue Arthur, kiku si se había quedado completamente dormido. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como dos platos, aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo la resaca lo atacaba como fuertes punzadas. Grito con mucho dolor –ALFRED, POR TODOS LOS UNICORNEOS ¿Qué haces aquí?- La respuesta de Alfred fue nula, solo recibió una fría mirada molesta por el recién llegado, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el inconsciente Japonés, tomo del brazo a Arthur con una brutal fuerza y lo empujo al suelo, tomo su chaqueta y se la aventó en la cara, su enojo era tan grande que olvido todos los modales y hablo en su sucio idioma:

-¡¡FUCK!! ¡CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR A WHILE! JUST PUT ON THE JACKET AND WAIT A MINUTE, I NEED TO BE ALONE WHIT YOU, DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FIND YOU IF YOU DO.-

Arthur quedo atónito a las palabras del americano, dejándolo en claro solo con la expresión su desconcierto. Alfred le acomodo sus ropas a kiku y lo cargo entre sus brazos llevándolo a el coche que lo esperaba afuera, dio la orden de llevar a kiku a su hotel y dejarlo en su cuarto enseguida, el subordinado asentó con la cabeza se despidió, el auto acelero a toda velocidad, que a los segundos ya era imposible escuchar al carro de lo lejos que se encontraba.

Alfred entro a la casa nuevamente para sacar su furia contenida contra el Ingles, para su sorpresa la sala estaba vacía.

-¡Ese maldito escapo!- grito con enojo Alfred -¡Quien rayos escapo, Estoy en el patio trasero idiota!- contesta el británico. La lluvia ya tenía rato de haber comenzado, empapo la camisa de Alfred helándolo hasta los huesos y empañando sus lentes; para poder ver mejor se los quito pero para el contrario no podía ver del todo bien mas sin embargo eso no le importo en absoluto.

Alfred corrió a su encuentro apretando fuertemente los puños. El patio de Arthur era amplio, en el podría caber de cinco a seis casas de multimillonario de su país, el patio estaba lleno de flores y a lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño riachuelo que llegaba desde las lejas montañas, este había comenzado a crecer por la lluvia, también había una que otra mesa de jardín para el té en medio de las diversas flores y mas a lo lejos parecía haber una vieja cabaña hecha de madera. America se puso de nuevo sus recién limpios lentes, para poder buscar a Arthur en el inmenso patio pero aun así no lo podía localizar, la fuerte lluvia era densa y la noche estaba por llegar era realmente difícil localizar a Arthur.

Alfred se adentro en el patio tratando de buscar a Arthur, la búsqueda era dura, busco primero por todas las mesas de jardín que encontró, hasta intento tratar de ver si estaba cerca del lago, pero todo intento era nulo.

La lluvia se hizo mas espesa y la música de la tristeza esa noche caía como un remolino y le retorcía el corazón rompiéndolo, ya no era furia lo que tenia en su mente, el solo podía sentir como las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas era una extraña combinación de desesperación, tristeza, cobardía y tal vez un poco de resentimiento. Ya sin más remedio, al no poder encontrar a Arthur, Alfred decidió regresar simplemente.

Continuara*

Woow nunca pensé que el capitulo me fuera a salir tan largo XD. Bueno lo que importa aquí es saber si les ah gustado, verdad. ;D. Si la historia les gusto déjenme un review U.U para saber si la continuo el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo no dudo en subirlo entre mañana y hoy aunque creo que hoy seria algo imposible. Por que iré a una noche mexicana XD siii vivan las noches mexicanas =w= es que me quede dormida el 15 y me perdí el grito U.U HAHAH bueno eso no importa.

Sugerencias, golpes, amenazas, vodka, tomates, rodillazos de España ¿eh?, Arthur desnudo en mi cama =w=, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran. Antes de que se me olvide busco beta *0* si alguien quiere ser mi beta que dios la bendiga XD y venga a mi ^^. Bueno eso es todo hasta ahora bai ^w^


	2. Capitulo 2 Una tarde

**APH**

Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Cap. 2 Una tarde**

- Las piernas me pesan, me siento cansado y tengo mucho frío. Ya tengo varias horas caminando y dudo que este cerca de la casa de Inglaterra- Efectivamente era así, la casa de Inglaterra parecía una hormiga ya a la distancia en la que se encontraba Alfred.

–Bueno parece que esa casa de madera esta más cerca y si me quedo un rato más a la intemperie podría morir ahogado, así que supongo que ir a aquella casa es lo más coherente- Alfred se acomodo la chaqueta sobre su cabeza para no empaparse mas; camino por el fango, dando pequeños saltos sobre este. Su ropa se encontraba empapada y llena de lodo, dio un paso por encima de un charco y resbalo, sus lentes se rompieron cortando ligeramente su mejilla, cubriéndola de un líquido rojizo, cosa a la que America solo pudo maldecir.

Ya estando en el porche de la casa pudo divisar unas pequeñas manchas de lodo en el piso, - Lodo fresco Arthur, parece que te encontré- Camino a paso lento, esperando encontrarse con la puerta cerrada para impedirle el paso al interior de la casa. Giro la perilla y esta estaba, para su sorpresa abierta. Entro en la casa, se quito la ropa mojada, dejándose solo el pantalón.

La casa era en su totalidad de madera y constaba de dos pisos; El primero tenía una pequeña sala de estar junto con una gran chimenea, siendo esta la única fuente de iluminación. Al lado de la sala un poco mas al fondo se veía una estufa y una pequeña mesa, sobre ella, dos platos y un vaso roto -El tonto de Inglaterra tiene muy descuidada esta casa, valla estupido- Pensó.

Al lado de la cocina había una habitación decorada de la forma más simple posible. Al subir las escaleras había marcos de fotos, unos tapados con mantas y otros simplemente llenos de polvo. En el segundo piso había un pasillo extenso lleno de puertas. Esta parte era un tanto tétrica ya que la luz de la chimenea no alcanzaba a allegar a esta parte de la casa. Simplemente deicidio regresar y tomar alguna vela cercana para poder ver, tomo la vela y subió nuevamente. Abrió la puerta más cercana y se adentro en ella. La habitación se conformaba de una cama, un buró de cada lado, decorados con pequeñas velas y jarrones con flores marchitas. Al la derecha de la puerta había un closet, lleno de prendas americanas, todas nuevas y de resiente marca. Debajo de la ropa varios tipos de zapatos, pantuflas y sandalias.

- Valla Arthur parece que tienes un fetiche por las marcas Americanas, nunca pensé que tuvieras cosas como estas. Bueno que mas da, después de esta tarde al fin me eres útil en algo.- Tomo algunas prendas del closet, las más allegadas a su medida, tomo unas pantuflas y se largo de aquella habitación.

Retomo su camino y abrió la segunda puerta. America abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo esquina por esquina la habitación. El lugar lleno de juguetes, ropa, pinturas, y todo tipo de cosas que el siempre quiso antes de independizarse. Todo lo que le había pedido a Inglaterra se encontraba ahí, todo lo que siempre deseo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, tomando un ligero tono rojizo. Las lágrimas empujaron a las marcas de sangre y lodo de su rostro, purificando cada rincón de su rostro. Cayó en el suelo, golpeando sus rodillas y manchando su ropa. Lloro unos minutos en silencio. Se paro nuevamente y limpio su rostro, diviso por última ves la habitación esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, cerro la puerta y siguió.

Ya solo quedaban dos habitaciones una que daba la terraza y otra habitación. – En cualquiera de estas dos estas Arthur y cuando te encuentre...- Callo uno segundos –…ya no se que debería hacer.-

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación, giro la perilla y como si no quisiera ver cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos se topo con una habitación totalmente sola – Ya me estoy preocupando, si ese idiota no esta aquí. ¿Dónde se metió?, ¿Estará bien?- Pensó.

Se recostó sobre la cama desacomodando ligeramente las sabanas. Sin saber como, quedo completamente dormido; la luz de la vela se apago y los truenos iluminaron aquella casa.

**********************************************

Llegada la media noche Alfred despertó, frotando sus azules orbes; todo estaba oscuro y ya no tenia ganas de seguir en ese lugar. Tenia que encontrar la forma de regresar a casa de Inglaterra. – Ya se- Se dijo a si mismo- Si me asomo por la terraza podré ver que tan lejos estoy, y si me será posible regresar. Ya que al parecer no a parado de llover. Pero si hay mucha agua tal vez pueda llamar a una ballena a mi rescate-

De un salto se levanto de la cama y corrió a la puerta enfrente de aquel cuarto. La abrió y sufrió un shock con lo que vio. Ahí en frente de el yacía el cuerpo fino y delgado de Arthur; Los labio ligeramente abiertos y la piel blanca tomando un tono azul, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo siendo empapado por la lluvia.

-¡INGLATERRA!- America corrió a su encuentro lo tomo en sus brazos y como si este fuera a reaccionar empezó a aclamar miles de veces su nombre sin descanso.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Arthur! Arthur Arthur… contéstame por favor, al diablo con lo que paso antes. Pero te lo suplico contesta. Contest…

Estados Unidos no pudo seguir hablando sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, y su manos estaban aferradas al cuerpo de Inglaterra. America acerco fríos labios de Inglaterra contra los suyos. Podía sentir su calido aliento contra su rostro. Mientras le besaba, sus manos buscaban las contrarias, para entrelazar sus dedos y profundizar mas aquel supuesto ultimo beso.

Tomo sus manos y sintió un trozo de papel aferrado a las mano de Inglaterra. Logro despojarlo de aquel trozo de papel, no tardo en reconocer aquella tan conocida letra para el.

Querido America:

¡Hola Al! Para cuando estés leyendo esto, creo que yo estaré tirado en alguna pret de la casa, contemplando lo que una vez fui. Sabes Alfred últimamente mi vida se ah vuelto monótona y hasta mas aburrida de lo que ya era, como tu andas de allá para acá ya no tienes ni un solo segundo siquiera para molestarme. Sabes mis días por lo que eh visto están contados, descubrí que en Inglaterra siempre esta nublado por que es así como yo me siento. Francia aunque no lo creas a veces es sensato y me ah venido a visitar, me ah dicho que mi aspecto es deplorable y luego intento besarme el muy bastardo, como toda la nación que soy le di un fuerte golpe que de seguro lo mando mas lejos de Paris. Después fui a revisarme al doctor y dice que mi corazón no esta bien, me dijo que en cualquier segundo podría sufrir un ataque al corazón. Ya que por alguna razón solo mi corazón esta envejeciendo. Me dijo que una gran depresión y tristeza puede ser la causante de este mal.

Espero que no te decepciones de la debilidad de este viejo. E visto a muchas naciones morir, por lo que no me extraña que yo este en estas condiciones, pronto dejare este mundo, para simplemente desaparecer.

Mientras dormías yo aproveche para escribir esta carta. En todo el tiempo en que estuviste buscándome por el jardín. Yo corrí lo mas fuerte que pude y entre en esta antigua casa que había echo para ti. Es una lastima que nunca la podamos compartir. El hecho de que tengas que presenciar una muerte tan patética para tu hermano mayor hace que me avergüence de mi mismo. Hable con las hadas y les pedí que me proporcionaran un polvo mágico antiguo el cual asesina a la persona que lo tome, si su corazón es débil, muy a su pesar ellas me lo proporcionaron. Cuando lo tome entre mis manos ellas dejaron de frecuentarme hasta el día en que me dejaron completamente solo. Supongo que no soportaron el verme hacerme esto. Por ultimo quiero agregar que aunque nunca te lo dije me arrepiento del hecho de nunca poder decirte que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Si cabeza hueca "Te Ame" mas que a nadie en este retorcido mundo y espero que de ahora en adelante vivas feliz y recuerda que yo estaré allá arriba observando todas tus idioteces.

P. D

Tu regalo de cumpleaños es esta vieja casilla. Se que te costara reconstruirla, pero estoy seguro de que tu podrás después de todo tu eres el "Héroe". ¡Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado, maldito emancipado!

Con Cariño Arthur Kirkland.

Mientras leía la carta las lágrimas que derramaba caían sobre el cuerpo inerte de Inglaterra recorriendo con suavidad su rostro. Arrugo aquel papel y lo lanzo.

- ¡Estupido! Como esperas que sea feliz si ya no estas aquí, Como crees que me siento. No me importa si tengo que vender todo mi país a cambio de que te devuelvan la vida, Por que rayos hiciste esto.- Cerro sus labios por unos segundos, mordiéndolos ligeramente.

-Idiota- Sollozo- ¡Idiota, maldito idiota! Vu'lve, vuelv' a la v'da, por favor no te valla' Arth'r, por favor.- Grito entre cortado y con tono desesperado.

Tomo el cuerpo de Inglaterra entre sus fuertes brazos y le llevo hasta la habitación más cercana, lo recostó. Salio al balcón y observo un paisaje horrible.

Inglaterra se estaba muriendo; el cielo que anterior era solo nublado ahora estaba entre un tono rojizo y negro, decorado con grandes relámpagos. La casa de Arthur parecía mas lejos que cundo volteo por primera vez y el lago se comía a trozos lo que quedaba de piso. Una horrible y espantosa neblina rodeaba toda la casa. Aquella casa en la que estaban no podría soportar mucho. Regreso y se recostó a un lado del cuerpo de Arthur. Le beso nuevamente, sin importar el hecho de que supiera que Inglaterra estaba muerto.

Antes de despegarse de sus labios sintió algo calido en su interior y lo supo

- ¡Inglaterra aun no estas muerto!-

-Así es-. Le chillaron dos diminutas voces. Alfred se asusto y cayó de la cama. -¡WTF! Ya me estoy volviendo loco. Ya alucino vocecillas.-

- ¡Hey! Tu el de gafas mira acá abajo, sobre el amo Inglaterra.- America bajo la mirada -Que rayos son ustedes, acaso son alienes diminutas y vienen a mutar a Inglaterra para que vuelva a la vida-

- No grandullón. Somos las hadas protectoras del amo Inglaterra y de toda esta nación.-

-¡Protectoras! HAHA no me hagan reír, que se las lleve el diablo. Si fueran las protectoras de Inglaterra el no estaría muriendo en este instante.-

-Calmado vaquero- Le espeto la otra hada.- si no te calmas no te podremos decir como ayudar a nuestro amo.-

-Esta bien- soltó Alfred entre dientes -Díganme-

-Mira te has dado cuenta de que el amo aun tiene algo de calor en su interior ¿verdad?-

-Si, y eso que tiene de importante si el no despierta-

- ¡Bah! entonces no eres tan despistado como aparentas-

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Alfred incrédulo a lo que decía el hada.

- Nada importante. Bueno prosigo, mira nosotras no le hemos dado los polvos que el amo Inglaterra deseaba, le dimos otros unos que solo le causaran una muerte momentánea. Todo sus sistemas funciona a la perfección pero conforme pasen los días estos dejaran de funcionar correctamente y morirá en poco mas de una semana.

-¡POCO MAS DE UNA SEMNA!, ¿QUE LES SUCEDE? ESO NO ME AYUDA EN NADA.- Tomo a la hada entre sus manos y la comenzó a zarandear de un lado para otro.

- ¡GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!, suéltame, ¿Quieres salvar a nuestro amo o no?- Alfred la soltó.

- Mira la inconciencia del amo Inglaterra es tu culpa así que o lo arreglas o nosotras mismas nos encargaremos de que todo Estados Unidos desaparezca del mapa. Nunca se debe subestimas el poder de las hadas.-

-¡Que las lleve el diablo, si desapareces los Estados Unidos desaparecerán el mapa mundial!-

Las hadas lo miraron con estupefacción y se susurraron entre ambas.

-Enserio podemos dejar en manos de este idiota la vida del amo- Una de ellas dijo.

-Bueno el amo Inglaterra confiaba en el ¿no?-

-Si pero…. es un estupido, solo míralo- La hada volteo a verlo y contesto – Si es un estupido pero ya no podemos pedírselo a nadie mas-

- Bueno ya ni modo.-

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Si saben que las puedo oír verdad?-

- Ummm.......… Si- Las hadas contestaron al unísono.

-Hijas de puta, por eso yo nunca creí en las had…- Una de las hadas voló rápidamente a la boca del americano y la cerro antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- Estupido que no ves que si dices eso nosotras desaparecemos, y ahora somos tu única fuente de ayuda- Le susurro la hada.

- Maldita sea bueno ¿Y que puedo hacer yo para que Arthur no muera?-

-Tienes dos semanas para encontrar el objeto mas preciado de nuestro amo. Aquel objeto te conducirá al alma del señor Inglaterra y te dará lo que necesitas para que no muera-

- ¿Y no hay ninguna advertencia o consecuencia si me equivoco de objeto?-

-Que yo recuerde no, pero no sabría decirte correctamente, bueno sin más yo ya me retiro. Mas te vale regresar a nuestro amo con vida ¡Me escuchaste!-

La hada tomo los bordes de su vestido y con un aligera reverencia se retiro de la casa.

- Valla Arthur se nota que somos familia, nosotros nunca morimos de una forma normal. Pero sabes pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños. Me lo vas a tener que recompensar idiota.

Beso un instante la mejilla de Inglaterra y le observo por unos instantes, con una mirada triste y melancólica. La otra hada que aun se encontraba ahí, le observo contenta y sonrío.

-Señor America no se preocupe, yo le cuidare mientras usted no esta.-

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro.

* Continuara.

Este capitulo es en honor a que saque un 7 en mi recuperatorio de Física y mi madre y yo estamos felices de la vida =w=.Ouuww hasta a mi me hizo sentir mal el pobre Inglaterra U.U En un principio tenia pensado hacerlo One Shot pero, no se pensé que podía sacarle mas jugo a esta idea.

Bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante, se les agrádese cualquier idea que me quieran dar para el objeto que tiene que encontrar Alfred, es que aun no estoy muy segura de que podría ser U.U. También se agradecen los reviews los jitomatazos y la pasta fresca me lancen. Si tiene sugerencias mejor así podré hacer esta historia mas amena para ustedes ^^. Bueno chicas me retiro.

Respuestas a los Reviews , los cuales agradezco mucho ^^ y hacen que pueda continuar esta historia =w= aquí vamos:

**Meli-PK: **Estoy segura que con algún polvo mágico de Inglaterra en unos segundos se le olvidara que lo violo =w=. Lose es imposible que UK haga algo así, el es todo un caballero. Juro por ese hermoso siete en Física que las cosas tenia que ser así para que al historia se tornara interesante o eso creo yo ^^ hehehe. Bueno espero que sigas disfrutando de esta pequeña historia.

**SillyKnight12: **Bueno chica aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado nuevamente ^w^, si no fue así dame un rodillazo si quieres XD.

**Ichiru95: **NOOOOO MUERAS!!!, aquí esta la continuación antes de que cometas suicidio, luego yo tendré que pagar el funeral. XD hahaha espero que también para ti este sea de tu agrado y no halla arruinado la historia totalmente U.U.

**PanLeeBlackfraids: **hehe muchas gracias por el review. Claro que si le daré su merecido al maldito, por que en todos los fics el que sufre es Arthur no es justo ¬¬. El también se debería sentir de la patada por lo que le hizo a mi querido Inglaterra jumhp!! =w=. Bueno espero tu opinión en este capituló también ^w^


	3. The boy who see the stars

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Cap. 3 ****The boy who see the stars**

La pequeña hada revoloteo encima de Inglaterra y le miro fijamente, soltando con voz risueña – Ya ve señor Inglaterra. Ese emancipado como solía llamarle usted, si le quiere.-

Bajando las escaleras se encontraba Estados Unidos, aun se podían escuchar sus ligeros sollozos. Se limpio las últimas lágrimas que ensuciaban su rostro, camino por la casa hasta la cocina.

-¡Muy bien! Ya que Inglaterra si vivirá, ahora si me puedo dedicar a lo que siento en este momento.-

-¿Que sientes?- Le pregunto la molesta hada. Alfred soltó un gruñido, esa hada ya le estaba fastidiando.

-¡MUCHA HAMBRE!- La hada no hizo mas que llevarse una mano a la cara, frotándose ligeramente las sienes. Revoloteo por la cara de Alfred, mirándole de arriba abajo.

- Ya enserió, así te educo el señor Inglaterra-

-¿Qué dijiste maldita?-

La hada soltó un suspiro y le miro a los ojos -El amo, tiene esta casa totalmente preparada, si no te haz dado cuenta, no hace falta nada. Si vas a la cocina veras que hay varios alimentos- Alfred se dirigió a la cocina, tomo cualquier cosa del refrigerador y lo engullo rápidamente.

-Con eso basta para llenar tu enorme estomago bribon- El solo se limito a sonreírle como si de un si se tratará. La hada gruño molesta y se retiro.

En la habitación de Inglaterra, la otra hada miraba pensativa a Inglaterra- "Espero que el amo vuelva con nosotras pronto, es triste no poder platicar con el."- Atrás de ella se escucho el abrir de la puerta y diviso en el umbral de esta, a aquella nación indecisa, que aparentaba querer decir algo.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto.

Espero unos segundos y lentamente dijo – No es que necesite algo, pero me gustaría cambiarle las ropas a Inglaterra, lo recosté mojado sobre la cama y con estos fríos le puede dar un resfriado- La hada voló cerca de su oreja y como susurro –Me lo devuelves, como te lo deje- America soltó un bufido y se adentro a la habitación.

-Otra vez solos Inglaterra- Dijo, sin esperar respuesta. Busco varias ropas en el ropero mas cercano, agarro las que aparentaban ser mas calientitas y las puso sobre la cama.

-Vamos a ver señorito buenos modales, voy a cambiarte-

Con cuidado desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa del Ingles, observando con claridad, todas las manchas de barro sobre aquel rostro tan fino. Se paro de su asiento para dirigirse al baño, abrir el agua caliente y llenar la tina

Espero un poco en lo que se llenaba la bañera sentándose a su lado, para quitarle todas sus prendas y meterlo en la tina. En verdad Inglaterra estaba sufriendo, su perfecto cuerpo delgado estaba mas esbelto de lo normal, en el se podían ver nuevas heridas que America nunca había visto en aquel cuerpo, varios moretones cerca de sus costillas y algunas cortadas de parecer reciente. Suspiro y lo llevo en brazos a la tina, tallo su cuerpo hasta quitarle todas las manchas y con extremo cuidado limpio las heridas del mayor. Ya seco, le cambio las ropas a una pijama calientita y se recostó a su lado.

Pensó antes de caer en profundo sueño "Como cuando era tu hermano verdad" recostó su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor, arrumbo sus lentes para donde pudo y se quedo dormido.

La noble hada que los habia dejado solos, regreso para ver como iba todo y vio una de las escenas que con más ahínco le mencionaba su amo. Aunque las nubes oscurecieran todo y el paisaje fuera horrendo, sus rostros tranquilos se encontraban relucientes por aquella luna.

– Si usted fuera yo amo, no querría perderse esta imagen-

- Entonces por que no le sacas una foto- Contesto la otra.

-Por que al señor Inglaterra, se moriría de la vergüenza- paro para reflexionar- Sabes, mejor trae la cámara.-

Las dos hadas se fueron contentas de la habitación, con aquella foto en manos.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño, uno como jamás había tenido. Nos encontrábamos en tu jardín; en el solo había flores, montañas y campos verdes. Campos bañados con la gracia del sol.

A lo lejos te vi, tenías una silueta asemejada cual niño, tus orbes verdes resplandecían mas de lo común, tu piel era rosácea y tú pelo de un tono amarillo vivo. Hablabas solo, al parecer soltabas cosas al aire, qué dirás, no me lo puedo imaginar, pero pensar que estas loco _es algo que no dudaría en pensar. Me acerque a tu figura, al sentir mis primeros pasos mas ligeros de lo común atine a ver mi propio cuerpo. Tal y como antes mi cuerpo era el de un niño, me sorprendí por este hecho, mas no le di importancia y continúe a mi decidía de alcanzarte._

_Mi miraste con ojos vivaces y con tierna sonrisa me recibiste. Yo por mi parte me sonroje un poquito y te salude, sentí mi boca hablar, mas palabras no pude escuchar. Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal, quería llorar. Me desespere tratando de decirte lo que me pasaba, mas lo que pretendí decía mi boca no concordaba con mis pensares. Decidí seguirte, señalabas al bosque y llamabas al aire "Ginger y Chise". Sabía que me estabas hablando a mí y a alguien más pero este último no sabría decir quien es._

_Nos adentramos en el bosque, no escuche tu voz casual gruñona, ahora era cambiada por una calmada y tímida. Caminamos largo rato mi boca se movía, mas yo no pretendía decirte algo, juntos sonreíamos no saber de que era a esta alturas ya no era nuevo. Paramos al llegar al lago, olía horrible, peor que tus scones debo decir. Me paraste frente a un arbusto, sonreíste y me aventaste hacia este. Al caer pude sentir mis aun débiles brazos cortarse con las fuertes ramas, mi cabeza era golpeada por las piedras y mis ojos no respondían a mi señales._

_-"Por que me aventaste"- pensé. Al llegar al fondo del barranco choque con un árbol, en ese lugar olía peor. Abrase mi cabeza tratando de calmarme, sentí frío en mi oreja y húmedas mis manos. Baje los brazos y vi que mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, era el de un adolescente a pesar de haber cambiado de forma mis manos y ropas tenían sangre y en la derecha sostenía un arma._

_Trate de pararme pero al levantar mí vista caí al piso nuevamente, quede en estado de shock. Frente a mi tu cuerpo recostado sin ninguna delicadeza; los ojos apagados y tus ropas manchadas con sangre. Volví mis ojos al arma que sostenía, vi tu espalda y justo detrás, donde el reveso del corazón esta, un hoyo rodeado de aquel liquido que nada bueno significa manchaba tu espalda. Tire el arma lejos y por acto de inercia intente limpiar la sangre que tenia en mis manos comprobando que no era mía._

_Oí risas a lo lejos, tú y yo de niños mirábamos con sarna lo sucedido. Mire a mi alrededor, lo que era el bello bosque quedo atrás; todo era blanco y negro árboles sin hojas y dos niños de figura siniestra nos observaban con repudio. Estaba asustado y no supe que mas hacer, toque tu cuerpo, no lo dudo talvez quería escuchar tu voz para poder calmarme._ Sentí el rose de mis dedos con tu piel, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí asco y vomite a tu lado.

-"Ya no eras el mismo, lo se, lo sentí en mi ser."-

Asustado corrí lo mas lejos que mis piernas me permitieron, una piedra intervino en mi camino tirando al piso. Caí en lo que fue una especie de hoyo gigante, era como un proyector de tu vida, es mas pude ver todas tus inocentes manías.

Juro que si pudiera haber tomado una foto de ti con el pelo largo, la vendería en mercado libre y sacaría a mi gente de esta crisis, lastima que no puede ser así. Pude ver tus tardes solas y tus días felices, como ocultas tus sonrojos después de hablarme, hasta las pocas sonrisas que portas cuando me ves. Si tanto me quieres por que no me lo haces saber. Sentí calido mi brazo, era un calido diferente, pude ver como sangre brotaba de el sin razón, empecé a gritar me puse frenético. No veía cortadas. entonces porque mi brazo sangraba, seguía cayendo y la sangre resbalaba.

-¿Qué pasa ya no comprendo nada?-

Antes de terminar de caer en aquel pozo sin fondo escuche claramente "AMERICA" se que lo escuche, eso no pudo ser producto de mi imaginación.

-Alfred-Ahora lo entiendo alguien me llama, pero como saber quien es sino puedo salir de este pozo.

-¡ALFRED!- Estoy seguro esta voz es real.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALFRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Un grito me saco del mundo del ensueño, mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver lo que tenia a mi lado

Continuara

NOTAS:

Bueno para las que se dieron cuenta, de algunos "detalles" que se me paso especificar.

No estoy muy segura, ya releí los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta de que de la nada America ya tenía su chaqueta otra vez siendo que se la había aventado a Inglaterra para que tapara su bello cuerpo. Disculpen por eso, pero no se yo me supongo que cuando America fue a dejar a kiku al coche y en lo que daba las ordenes Inglaterra se puso su ropa y corrió rápidamente a la cabaña "Arthur hace todo a al velocidad de la luz" o eso creo yo. Si nadie se había dado cuenta de eso ; D Ya la cague XD bueno ni modo solo quería dar esa explicación.

Otra las cosas que menciono Alfred "Ginger y Chise" para las que supusieron y quizá le atinaron, esta son las hadas de Inglaterra.

"Ginger" Es la fastidiosa, la que no deja de molestar a Alfie. Aunque no me desagrada del todo ella ¬¬ la verdad me cae bien, por que maltrata al muy bastardo D: HAHAHA como si no amara al muy péndejete XD

"Chise" Es la amable, la que lo trata con amor ;D

Y ya creo que es todo lo que tenia que aclarar. Bueno por ultimo, no me queda mas que agradecer sus reviews y espera aquí sentadita a que me dejen uno, aunque sea díganme que esta horrible y así dejo de escribir U.U. Ayúdenme con lo del objeto, dejen sugerencias *pone cara de gatito perdido* :D El buzón de la *APH PASTA* espera por sus sugerencias

**Danae****:** Gracias por tu sugerencia, de echo si tenia en cuenta a los soldaditos, pero luego me acorde que los soldado están en la casa de Estados Unidos y se me hace muy difícil que el se fuese y dejara solito a Inglaterra U.U

**Ichiru95****: **Me alegro mucho que me volvieras a comentar, haces que esta principiante se sienta feliz. Por cierto tus historias están geniales *no se cuantas veces ya lo eh dicho* pero tienes que seguirlas.

Bueno ya con eso me despido mata ne ;D no, miento. Hay algo que quería preguntar, esto va dirigido mas a las chicas que sean de España okay así va la cosa:

Yo (como típica no aplicada estudiante de preparatoria que soy) me encontraba pintándole los labios con mi marca textos a Montesquieu, Rousseau, Voltaire y Carl Marx (Se veían demasiado tentativos para no hacer eso D:) mientras mi profesor decía unas cuantas cosas "Es el profesor mas sensato que tengo" digo yo.

Bueno mientras rayaba mi libro el estaba hablando de la introducción del euro en España si mal no recuerdo dijo esto:

-No muchachos, cuando en España introdujeron el euro, les fue de la chingada con su economía- Yo seguía rayando mi libro (no estoy segura si dijo eso)

Como toda noche llegue a mi casa alrededor de las 8.30pm, prendí la computadora y me puse a buscar tiras de hetalia :D todo iba como normalmente, hasta que me encontré un tira de España y Lovino

En ella venia lovino todo mugriento y corría a casa de España gritando – ¡España, estas bien!-

Antonio voltea con su sonrisa habitual y rodeado de varias vasijas y cosas bonitas (creo) contestando - ¿Quién yo? Desde que tengo el euro, todo es mejor.-

Entonces me saque de onda y esta es la pregunta del millón ¿A España le beneficio la introducción del euro? Y ¿Por qué?

(La tira y lo que dijo mi profesor no es algo exacto así que puede que yo vi, o leí mal, así que sáquenme de esa duda por favor)

Bueno ahora si me voy mata ne!!!


	4. Capitulo 4 Secrets unknown

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Cap. 4 ****Secrets**** unknown**

Al abrir los ojos, sentí frío en el rostro y en el brazo derecho. La hada que me cae mal, me golpeaba en el brazo con su débil fuerza, eran como pequeños pellizcos. La escena era confusa para mí, las dos hablaban y se dirigían a mí pero no comprendía nada, indicaban a Inglaterra pero por alguna razón yo no volteaba, supongo que aun estaba aturdido por haber dormido.

Me centre mas en la mirada de aquellas creaturas; Tenían el rostro lleno de horror y las lágrimas resbalaban como cascadas por sus ojos. Aun no miraba a Inglaterra, no se por que, pero simplemente no podía. De un salto salí de la habitación, sentí la mirada asesina de las hadas, como reclamándome del por que no hacia nada. Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, vomite y empecé a respirar con dificultad, vi el brazo con el que me limpiaba el vomito que quedaba en mi boca. Por el susto me pegue en la nuca, en mi brazo tenia sangre y por lo que pude ver en mi cabello y rostro también, me revise y vi que no tenia ninguna herida. Fue entonces cuando entre en mis cabales, "estaba en la cama recostado al lado de Inglaterra". Entre a la habitación las hadas intentaba de una u otra forma detener el sangrado de Inglaterra.

De su boca salía sangre y de su estomago una gran yaga se abría paso por el. Les pedí a las dos que me trajeran un poco de agua, las dos salieron en cuanto di la orden. Rompí las cortinas de la habitación usándolas como gasa para de detener la hemorragia.

-¡Inglaterra aguanta, solo aguanta un poco mas por favor!- Decía repetitivamente, mas su cuerpo hacia caso omiso de mis palabras. Las dos volvieron con el agua y rápidamente limpie la sangre que no me dejaba ver que pasaba con su cuerpo, hice presión en la yaga para detener el sangrado, al cabo de 5 minutos todo era sangre en la cama, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Una de las hadas se retiro y a los segundos volvió trayendo algo de alcohol con algunas gasas. Antes de poner el alcohol, me arme de valor del que acostumbro tener pero, en esta situación era difícil, mis manos temblaban. Tome el alcohol y lo puse en la cortina con la que limpiaba sus heridas, lo pase por encima de la yaga y pesar de que estabas inconciente te retorcías de dolor. Al terminar de poner el alcohol una de las hadas trajo un bote con pomada y lo esparció sobre tu estomago, al termino de su acción te vendé. Salí de la habitación nuevamente y trate de tranquilizarme, la dos hadas se quedaron adentro acompañando a Inglaterra, yo no podía estar en esa habitación mas tiempo, me tire al piso y me recargue en mi hombro izquierdo, de alguna manera concilie el sueño por unos momentos.

Desperté y mire mi reloj de mano, ya era de tarde eran alrededor de las seis y sentí que en mi regazo algo calido se había acomodado. Las dos hadas dormían tranquilas, las mire con compasión, han pasado por bastante desde que Inglaterra decidió morir, supongo que todos estamos cansados.

Una de ellas despertó y me miro de soslayo, bostezo, sacudió sus alas acomodo sus ropas y voló frente a mi rostro.

-Ya esta mejor el señor Inglaterra, ya solo es cuestión de descanso- dijo contenta.

-Pero no me explico por que comenzó a sangrar, si antes estaba relativamente bien-

La otra se levanto al escuchar nuestra voces- ¿Quieres que te diga porque?- Me miro con rencor.

-Ginger déjalo ya, no es su culpa. El no sabía nada al respecto-

-Yo no sabia ¿Qué?- pregunte molesto.

-Pues veras señorito potencia mundial- dijo con indignación- Nuevamente todo, si, todo es tu culpa-

-Ginger que lo dejes en paz- Interrumpió la otra

- ¡No Chise! Esto lo tiene que saber de todas formas o es por mi o por ti y a como van las cosas ya no puedo confiar en ti. Tu sabias las consecuencias de tus actos, pero hiciste de la vista gorda-

-Pero Ginger sabes que el muchacho lo necesitaba, fueron muchas cosas para un solo día-

-Al diablo con que el lo necesitaba. Esto no es un juego, estamos lidiando con la vida de un apersona- Se volteo y se dirigió a mi, la mire con duda.

- Ves lo que haz echo-

- Pero, ¿Qué hice no comprendo?-

- Todavía preguntas imbécil. Que acaso no te basto con ver su anterior estado, en este momento t-tu deb-berias est-estar- Empezó a tartamudear y con lagrimas en los ojos continuo - ¡Maldición! Deberías estar buscando lo que el amo necesita en lugar de dormir, en que diablos pensabas al dormirte a su lado- Molesta me dio un patada en la cara, cosa que con sus fuerza no pude sentir, pero sabia que estaba cargada de toda su furia, me miro por ultima vez y dirigió su mirada a Chise – Diablos, esto también es tu culpa así que no me sigas- y se retiro de donde estábamos.

La hada que aun me acompañaba, se aferraba con tristeza a su vestido y trataba inútilmente limpiar sus lágrimas. Con deje de tristeza trato de hablarme, pero por lo que vi ni mirarme a los ojos podía. Nos quedamos en silencia, sabia que en ese momento no debía ni respirar, para no irrumpir aun mas la atmosfera. Paso media hora y ella aun trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas se clamo y en cuanto pudo, articulo unas palabras.

-Señor America-

-¿si?, que sucede- Se que lo que me va a decir no es anda bueno.

-Disculpe, pero es necesario que le diga esto-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de haberme salvado de esa "bruja regañona" creo que es justo.-

Soltó una risita pero a los segundos se torno seria – Vera, se que esto no es su culpa. Esto es consecuencia de mi estupidez y de nadie más-

-Pero a que te refieres, tú no hiciste nada malo. Aparte tu me dejaste dor…- Ella interrumpió mi dialogo

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, yo lo deje-

-Por favor explícate, que tiene de malo que yo durmiera junto a Inglaterra-

-En términos normales eso no tiene nada fuera de lo común, pero en la situación en la que el amo se encuentra, usted es la persona que más daño le hace-

-¡Fuking shit! Explícate por favor- Le levante la vos y ella se asusto aun más.

- En el momento que yo le deje junto al amo cometí uno de los mas grandes errores que puedes cometer, si yo no le hubiera dejado dormir junto a el. Su vida no se hubiera acortado más-

-¡What a hell! Se acorto mas su vida ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-3 días a lo mucho-

- Entonces estas diciendo que no me puedo acerar a el, por que le causo daño-

-Para que lo entienda mejor. Le contare la historia de aquellos polvos que le dimos al amo-

- Historia, pero si no tengo tiempo para eso-

-Si no me escucha doy por seguro que el amo morirá y usted no sabrá ni como ah muerto más rápido de lo normal-

-Entonces cuéntame, pero que sea rápido por favor-

-Si, veamos la historia es así:

Hace muchos años, en un reino lejano. Vivían el más grande los magos junto con su soberano _"The Hell"_ como lo llamaba su pueblo. Aquel Rey era temido por sus enemigos y por su propio pueblo, sus enemigos querían acabar con el a toda costa pero era imposible ganarle, teniendo como protección a aquel mago. El mago quien era el más allegado al rey, le traiciono envenenado a su única familia, su hija. El Rey al saber la noticia de la muerte de su hija, corrió en busca de ayuda al bosque. El bosque no era seguro la mayoría de los magos que se encuentran ahí eran desterrados del mismo reino, por que se alimentan del sufrimiento de los demás o solo tenían ideales egoístas. Al solo poder acudir a ellos, tomo confianza del primero que encontró. Aquel mago le proporciono lo que necesitaba para que su hija se salvara, no le dijo las consecuencias de pedirle ayuda. La princesa revivió y en cuanto pudo mando quemar en la hoguera al mago que le había traicionado. Sus guerreros tomaron al mago y le quemaron vivo pero antes de morir juro vengarse. El pueblo continuo su curso y el rey ya no era aquel tirano que solía gobernar, su alias incluso fue cambiado por _"The benevolent" _pero como toda maldición se cumple, al cabo de un año la princesa empezó a enfermar y sufría varias alucinaciones con aquel mago que le había envenenado, el rey en busca de ayuda fue con el mismo mago que le había a ayudado. Este se negó a ayudarle, la consecuencia de su actos era que nunca mas le ayudaría, pero el rey inconforme de lo sucedió, con su propia espada mato a aquel hechicero. En su ultimo aliento, le dio los mismos polvos que le dimos al amo, suplicando algo de clemencia, el rey tomo los polvos y le dejo en aquel bosque y a espaldas pronuncio unas ultimas palabras que el rey ignoro por completo.

Al llegar con la princesa los rocío por encima de ella y como si nunca hubiera sucedió nada, ella dejo de alucinar, mas su estado de salud empeoro. Cada que el rey se acercaba a su hija ella vomitaba sangre o le aparecían moretones y sangraba brutalmente por heridas inexistentes. En el último día de vida de la princesa el rey insistió en quedarse al lado de su hija hasta su último aliento. Antes de morir la hija le miro con ternura, murió y murió en el regazo de su padre, tomando fuertemente su mano. Al soltarla su hija abrió la boca pronuncio "Esta es mi venganza" El rey quedo horrorizado de aquel acto y al poco tiempo se volvió loco y murió desgarrando su propio cuello.

Los polvos que le habían dado, habían sido hechizados por ambos magos con el conjuro de: "Aquel que tome estos polvos, el ser amado que se digne a recatarlo no se podrá acercar a este hasta encontrar por lo que su alma pena"-

-Entonces así es la cosa, no me puedo acercar a Arthur hasta encontrar lo que necesita-

-Lamentablemente así es señor y lamento no haberle dicho esto antes. No fue mi intención que pasara esto, es solo, es solo que usted lo necesitaba y yo no sabia que hacer- La hada se desespero y empezó nuevamente a llorar. Con ligereza acaricie su cabeza.

-Ya no llores, yo soy el héroe. Una o dos semanas, ni la misma muerte puede vencer a los héroes-

Me miro con esperanza y sonrío.

-Bien creo que es hora de buscar lo que Iggy necesita-

-Buena suerte- Me animo Chise

-Antes de empezar me prometes algo- Me detuve para reafirmar lo que estaba apuesto de decir -Si fallo me prometes, que no sufrirá mas por mi culpa-

-Lo juro por todo el Reino Unido-

-Bien es todo lo que necesito saber-

Continuara*

Lo escribí antier y lo subo ahorita, pues ¿Cómo? verdad D:

Capitulo largo por lo que veo. ^^ Bueno espero que no aburriera con este capitulo y disfrutaran de este intento de fanfic. Bueno antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todas esa personas que me dejaron un review algunos ya lo conteste (vean sus correos nenas) otros los contestare a qui mismo por que no tengo tiempo (Debería estar estudiando Etimologías Latinas y Griegas ahora mismo pero tengo hueva DX), por que estoy en semana de exámenes y es todo un lío con la preparatoria y creo que Montesquieu se esta vengando de mi, por pintarle los labios (sabia que pintarle los labios a un Frances ilustrado no me traería nada bueno D:) Bueno lo del objeto ya lo decidí, mientras platicaba con una miga que me contaba una anécdota de su infancia, como que me acorde de lo que decían sus reviews y YEAI todo encajo ;D prometo que será un final muy bello pero aun falta bastante para eso creo, XD no estoy segura depende de cuan inspirada este D:

Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:

**Ichiru95****: * se agacha antes de que le de un escopetazo por tardarse* **Chica gracias por siempre comentar y haberte fijado en la estupidez que preguntaba, por cierto mil gracias por resolverme esa duda. Ya veo que mi profesor no es tan sabio como pensaba o simplemente no escuche bien XD no se. Bueno espero que este capitulo también te gustara, creo que esta decente, creo. MUHAHAHAHA el objeto no será nada de lo que se podría esperar *se pone a reír macabramente en una esquinita* Creo que se avecinan mas problemas para America (Lo siento si el fic esta muy salido de la realidad o yo que se, es culpa de los chocolates que me comí D:).

**may_corp:**Woo me diste muchas ideas pequeña, lo siento por dejarlo siempre tan picado al final, pero es que cuando ya llego a lo bueno como que se me corta la inspiración y Bleh!!, tengo que hacer un nuevo capitulo para inspirarme y así XD. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, la verdad me sirvieron mucho mas por *la lluvia de inspiración" eso me refresco hahahah XD. La inspiración de la que hablaba me entro con un pedazo de tu comentario y con la anécdota de mi amiga ;D gracias por la idea.

**Helzebet****: **Pequeña ya te conteste en un correo pero como quiera te contesto a qui también. Gracias por leerte los tres capítulos seguidos (debió estar interesante como para que los leyeras así) ;3 gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí ^^ o sobre todo muchas gracias por la sugerencia de las plumas de ahí también me inspire. Total, de todas me inspire un poquito :D Ah! Disculpa las faltas de gramática y ortografía en el primer capitulo ya te explique lo de la beta en el correo U.U bueno ya ni modo.

Gracias al que lee y al que comenta. Dejen Montesquieus, Voltaires, Santa Annas :C ¿eh? Que diga reviews XD o pasta, galletas, vodka, escopetazos, golpes, Arthurs, chocolates (mi mayor debilidad) o lo que quieran comentario constructivos o marca textos por que ya se me acabo duuh!

Au Revoir, Mon Amis!


	5. Do you still remember those old days?

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Cap. 5 ****Do you still remember those old days?**

Aquel día el sol resplandecía como ninguno, a pesar de que hacia un poco de frío, el cielo azul sin ninguna sola nube oscura, los pájaros cantaban felices y los arroyos seguían su curso. Cerca, se podía oler el pan recién hecho de alguna panadería y el aroma del desayuno que aclamaba por ser devorado antes de enfriarse. Desde la ventana, un joven de prominentes cejas llamaba con insistencia a aquel niño que con tan buen clima, se había dispuesto a dormir en el patio, el sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara mas el niño no tuvo ningún problema para dormirse.

Cansado de sus inútiles intentos por despertar al niño, el muchacho se quito los guantes y el mandil con los cuales cocinaba el rico desayuno. Salio al patio y el niño seguía dormido.

-Al, vamos despierta- Con su mano froto su pequeña pancita, en señal de levantarlo

- Anda Al, si te quedas dormido aquí te puede dar una insolación, por favor despierta- El niño abrió pesadamente los ojos, para ver quien lo levantaba de su hermoso sueño. El pequeño bostezo y froto ligeramente sus ojos.

–Ya es hora de desayunar Iggy- Pregunto inquieto.

- Sí, desde hace rato te estoy llamando-

-Iggy-

-Sí-

-¿Me cargas?-

- Hahaha, no tienes remedio verdad-Tomo al niño entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Iggy ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?-

-Para ti, hice unos Hotcakes con maple del que trajo Matthew y de tomar, leche fresca-

-¿Quién es Matthew, Iggy?-

-….amm, tu solo disfruta de tu desayuno-

Los dos se dispusieron a desayunar, el niño degustaba con alegría el desayuno echo por el Ingles y tomaba la leche a grandes sorbos. El Ingles por su parte, tomaba una taza de te con alguno trozo de hotcake que le robaba al pequeño. Después del desayuno, juntos lavaron los platos y al termino de esto el pequeño le exigió al mayor que jugara un rato con el, ambos salieron al patio para jugar pero, en cuanto tocaron el césped del patio un hombre llamo a la puerta.

-¡Al! vuelvo en un segundo, déjame ver quien toca- El ingles se adentro en la casa y se tardo mas de una hora hablando con el hombre. El pequeño, curioso de lo que sucedió se metió en la casa a escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación de los mayores.

-Pero, señor Inglaterra. Es importante que llene todos estos papeles para mañana, no los podemos posponer mas-

-Esta bien, eso ya lo comprendí pero, digo no los puede llenar otra persona. Que no ven que estoy ocupado cuidando de America-

-Si eso lo entendemos, por eso hemos traído a la niñera real, para que le cuide mientras usted se ocupa de esto-

-Ya les eh dicho mil veces, que no dejare en manos de otros los cuidados de America, así que por favor que alguien mas los llene-

-Señor Inglaterra esto es una orden de la reina, no se pude negar-

El mayor suspiro derrotado – ¡Bah! esta bien, dame eso papeles- aquel hombre hizo un gesto con el sombrero para despedirse y se retiro, America corrió a esconderse al patio.

- ¡Oi! Alfred ¿Dónde estas?-

- Aquí, ya vamos a jugar- el pequeño pregunto, esperanzado de que el Ingles dejara de lado su trabajo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo jugaran juntos.

-America, ven- El mayor ensombreció su rostro y acaricio el pelo del pequeño con ligereza- tal vez juguemos mañana, hoy sinceramente no puedo- le sonrío tristemente.

-Esta bien Iggy, siempre y cuando no rompas tu promesa- El niño le sonrío alegre.

Desde la mañana hasta la noche el ingles se había encerrado en su oficina para rellenar aquellos papeles, una vez que sintió la noche acariciar su espalda, se retiro un poco de su trabajo para acostar al menor y seguir con su trabajo. El pequeño se encontraba en el patio y aun seguía jugando, para sorpresa del Ingles el pequeño estaba bañado en lodo.

- America ¿Por que estas lleno de lodo?-

-Por que un mapache vino e hicimos una guerra de lodo-

- America estuviste jugando con un mapache, toda la tarde- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí- el mayor suspiro y acaricio al pequeño. Después le explicaría los peligros de jugar con animales salvajes.

-Ven, vamos a darnos un baño, para que ya te vallas a dormir ya es tarde. Tomo al niño de la mano y juntos entraron al baño.

Alfred se quito la ropa rápidamente, corriendo desnudo por todo el baño. Inglaterra aprisiono al niño entre brazos y lo metió al agua, el pequeño empezó a chapotear y a hacer burbujas con el shampoo, mientras el mayor se quitaba la ropa para meterse a la bañera junto con el. Ya adentro de la bañera Arthur intentaba inútilmente de enjabonar al menor ya que se movía bastante, seco al pequeño y le puso su pequeña pijama, lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama.

-Inglaterra, duerme te con migo sí-

-Al todavía no termino mi trabajo, otro día-

-Siempre, siempre me prometes las cosas para otro día pero nunca las cumples, anda duérmete conmigo- el pequeño se aferro al suéter del mayor con fuerza.

- Pero Al si no termino mi trabajo, tendré serios problemas con la corte real, vamos espera un poco mas y duerme- El pequeño hizo un puchero en señal de descontento mas, soltó su agarre.

-Gracias Al- El mayor beso la frente del pequeño y se retiro de la habitación.

Ya eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana y el Ingles aun no terminaba con su trabajo, ya le faltaban pocas hojas pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, el trabajó se volvía más pesado, estuvo apunto de caer dormido sobre sus escritorio, pero un llanto lo despertó de tajo. Suponiendo de quien era el llanto subió hasta la habitación de Alfred para ver que sucedía "Una pesadilla" pensó.

Entro a la habitación y sobre la cama un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas se divisaba en las penumbras, el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente. –Que pasa al, una pesadilla vamos cuéntame- saco a relucir el rostro del pequeño quitando unas cuantas sabanas de encima.

-Hay, algo en el closet- sollozo el pequeño.

-En el clóset dices, bien vamos a ver- Par que le pequeño tomara mas confianza el mayor tomo un bate de béisbol que estaba tirado en el piso – Haber vamos a abrir el closet, estas listo America-

-Sí- El menor se aferro más a sus sabanas.

-Sal de ahí maldito monstruo- Abrió rápido la puerta y se puso en posición de combate.

-Bonjour, mon ami- El ingles puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Francia?-

-¡Oui! Mon chérie-

-¿Qué haces en la casa de Al a esta horas?-

-¡OH! Vine a visitarte y a preguntarte si has visto a Matt pero, al ver a esta fascinante criaturita dormir, no pude evitar el querer mostrarle todo mi amour-

-¡¡Wine Bastard!! Aléjate de Alfred y para que lo sepas Matthew no vive aquí, es en como se llamaba... si, en Canadá- Tomo el bate y lo saco a palos de la casa.

-America estas bien, no te hizo nada ese pervertido- El pequeño estaba riendo –No me ah hecho nada pero, Arthur todavía no acabas tu trabajó- El mayor volvió a suspirar pesadamente -No, America todavía no, pero tu vuelve a dormir que en un segundo yo vengo y me duermo contigo-

-No, no te vallas. No me dejes solo tengo miedo de que Francia vuelva-Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos –Si que eres testarudo, por esta noche y solo por está noche me vas ayudar. Con eso basta- America lo miro sonriente y un claro carmín de alegría se poso en sus mejillas.

Llegaron a la oficina y sentó al niño en su regazo –Esto es lo que aras Al, me avisaras si dejo algún espacian en blanco ¿crees poder hacerlo?- El pequeño asintió. Mientas pasaba la noche Inglaterra a propósito dejaba espacios en blanco para revisar si el Americano seguía despierto, varias veces el menor le reprendió por dejar tantos espacios en blanco. Mientras el Ingles se disculpaba por su torpeza. Se hicieron las cinco de la mañana y apenas acababa su trabajo, el menor ya se había rendido ante el sueño, durmiendo tranquilamente en el regazo del Ingles. El ingles apago las lámparas que iluminaban la oficina para dejar al pequeño en su respectiva cama de pronto recordó "Arthur, duerme con migo" y antes de recostarlo en su propia cama, lo llevo a su cuarto para recostarlo en su cama. Se cambio las ropas, cobijo al Americano, beso su frente y antes de ser atrapado en los brazos del sueño, susurro –America déjame recompensarte otro día- le abrazo y se durmió. El pequeño, aun dormido contesto –Es un promesa verdad- y los dos se quedaron dormidos. Mientas Francia sangraba aun, en el pórtico de la casa.

Así fue como unos papeles, le recordaron un poco de su infancia junto a su antiguo mentor Inglaterra. Alfred tenia la cara roja hasta las orejas mientas Chise se reía divertida de el.

-¿Por que te ríes Chise y desde cuando esta aquí?-

- No sabes, las hadas podemos ver todo lo que piensan los humanos y estoy aquí desde que usted desayuno Hotcakes- Lo miro con malicia en los ojos y susurro – ¡Inglaterra, duérmete conmigo!- Alfred trato de golpearla con los papeles mas, esta voló rápido- Hahaha, bueno señor America nos vemos mas tarde, tengo que avisarle a Ginger que usted ya comenzó a buscar el objeto y de paso disculparme con ella-

-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato. Que te valla bien.-

La hada hizo un gesto con su vestido en señal de despedida.

-¡Gyaaaa! _**Estúpido**_ Inglaterra por tu culpa mira lo que me hiciste recordar-

El joven America se encontraba en un inmenso cuarto, el cual Chise le indico que es donde Inglaterra guarda sus más preciados objetos.

- Inglaterra, si buscaran el Santo Grial aquí, tal vez lo encontrarían. Por que rayos guardas tantas cosas, Ahhhhh!- mientas caminaba tropezó con una botella, cayendo sobre un montón de cosas antiguas – ¡Aagh! Con que me tropecé esta vez- Bajo sus piernas se encontraba una botella sellada con mucha agua en ella y algo de tierra en el fondo, en la tapa venia el signo de una estrella y abajo, lo que parecía un dibujo de Arthur y Alfred.

- ¡Bah! No puedo creer que hasta agua guardas señorito modales- sacudió sus ropas y se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda, todo estaba repleto de objetos antiguos, cosas que a los ojos de aquel oji-azul eran inexplicablemente idiotas, removió algunos juguetes aburrido, para encontrase con algunos dibujos y los miro. Eran dibujos, bastantes dibujos de el con Arthur y con un pésima letra escritos sus nombres. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar de verlos su celular sonó, el ya había olvidado que lo había guardado dentro de su nueva ropa.

El de ojos azules había recibido un mensaje, de parte de Matthew ¿Quién rayos es Matthew? se pregunto y empezó a leer:

Soy Canadá tu hermano, por si se te olvido

Oye Alfred ya todos están en tu fiesta

ya están punto de encender los fuegos

artificiales, que no vas a venir

¿No me digas que estas en casa de Arthur otra ves?

Ya sabes que por mas que quieras, el no va a venir.

Vamos ven pronto, todos te están esperando okay.

Bueno ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero verte para

darte tu abrazo, bai y ya deja en paz a Inglaterra. :D

El mensaje lo dejo en seco, por todo el día ya se le había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños. Se tiro en el piso para contestar el mensaje.

Lo siento Matt, este año no lo festejare con

ustedes, estaré en casa de Inglaterra hasta entonces.

Me disculpas con todos por favor, sigan disfrutando

de la fiesta y dile a todos que por lo que mas quieran no

se acerquen a toda Gan Bretaña en este momento

no esta en buenas condiciones, por eso me quedare aquí.

Hasta entonces ^^

P.D. Mantén a Francia lejos de Reino Unido, no se,

entretenlo en tu casa.

Mando el mensaje e inmediatamente recibió la respuesta de su hermano aclarándole que no había problema. Se recargo en sus rodillas y comenzó a marearse.

"No es bueno para una nación, estar tanto tiempo lejos de su casa"

Continuara*

Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo. Waaa no me creo que lo escribí tan rápido, a lo mejor es la emoción de acabar los exámenes :D y dejarlos libros a un ladito ^^ Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero disfrutaran de este capitulo, mas o menos así va a hacer la forma en la que America encontrara el objeto.

Respuestas a los reviews que amo ;A;

**Ichiru95****: **Creo que ya iré con cuidado por la calle antes de que me saltes con la llave Inglesa ( Como es que llegaras a México será todo un misterio o como es que yo estaré en España) XD no te creas hahaha ^^ Que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior por, que puse todo mi empeño para escribirlo en temporada de exámenes D: Bueno chica espero tu opinión en este capitulo ^^ y gracias por leer.

**MinnieLuna****: **Ouuww U.U no te preocupes por lo del review, con que te animaras a comentar otra vez a pesar de que se te borrara, me hace feliz ^^ Yo también me hubiera asustado, quedaría traumada O.O pero America es todo un héroe por eso no le afecta XD Quieres una copia de la foto, claro nada mas déjame platicar con ellas (tendré que sobornar las hadas para que también me den una, ya sabes ellas lo ven todo D: pero no se como es que yo también las veo XDDD) OMG tendré que huir de ustedes, la katana de kiku y la llave Inglesa son peligrosas d: Hahaha. Bueno espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo ^^

Bueno ya saben dejen reviews, pero no me dejen Montesquieus por que anoche me caí de la cama y o casualidad el libro de Ciencias Sociales ( El libro donde esta el ) estaba sobre mi buró D: Ya saben dejen Pasta, Vodka, Ludwig, Iván, Felicianos lo que sea que me quieran dejar. Si me dejan un review Arthur mejora un poquito ;D

Ciao Bellas* ^^ (Ya quiero que sea la fiesta de Hetalia, allá vamos 23 de Octubre en Monterrey :D)


	6. He is gonna die and you know it

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Capítulo**** 6 He is gonna die and you know it**

Mis pasos solitarios resuenan con fuerza, decir que estoy cansado seria un descaro mío. Debería estar mas preocupado por la salud de Iggy que por mi fiesta, pero, tengo tantas ganas de dejar todo esto y hacer que Inglaterra deje de sufrir, al final es lo que el desea ¿no? Pero, por que el lo desea así esa también debería ser mi opinión, no lo creo, Arthur no me educo así el sabe que yo antepondré mi opinión a cualquier cosa.

Finalmente eh encontrado algo que presiento es lo que Inglaterra desea, algo en mi interior me ah dicho que esto es, mas aun, por que tengo dudas de entrar a su habitación esto no es normal en mi. Llevo parado aquí por más de una hora y todavía no tengo el valor de girar esta perilla. Me jode el saber, que en mi nación todos están felices festejado y sin darse cuenta que El Reino Unido esta por desaparecer del mapa, es acaso eso humano. Mi estúpido móvil no deja de sonar mandándome felicitaciones por este día. Bah!! Es pura gente hipócrita, por lo que veo si yo estuviera en la misma situación que Inglaterra, creo. No, aseguro que hasta harían fiesta por eso, se que esta persona que necesita mi ayuda como todo el héroe que soy, si yo estuviera en su situación el me ayudaría hasta morir, entonces ¿Por qué yo no puedo dar la vuelta a esta perilla? Será acaso esto ¿Miedo? pero, ¿Miedo a que? a que Inglaterra desaparezca que no eso lo que siempre desee después de independizarme.

-Vamos entra, lo que tenga que pasar pasara- Una dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Chise, y si me equivoco. Inglaterra sufrirá de nuevo si me equivoco.

- El valiente no teme. Anda ve, si en serio crees que es esa foto entonces no tienes nada mas que hacer que ponerla sobre su pecho y esperar que pasa.

- Y no la puedes poner tú.

-Nop, solo el ser amado puede.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué una foto?

-Esta- Antes de contestar una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios- es la primera foto que me nos tomamos juntos, después de mucho tiempo. El no quería hasta que le convencí-

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?- pregunto inquieta.

-Pues, aamm AH!! Ya recuerdo. Le dije que si no me dejaba tomarme esa foto con el, quemaría todo el té del mundo- La hada lo miro incrédula.

-Y crees que esa foto sea lo que necesita el amo- Critico Ginger en tono sarcástico.

-S_í- Contesto con su típica sonrisa._

_Ginger que estaba detrás de ellos lo escucho con pesar y con suma fuerza le planto un zape en la nuca al Americano._

_- Más idiota no puedes ser, en serio. Dime, crees que esta foto haga muy feliz a Inglaterra, lo amenazaste para ello ¿verdad? Entonces no creo que esta basura lo haga muy feliz- La hada tomo su barita y con ella atravesó por la mitad a la foto._

- ¿Que te pasa? ¡Destruiste mi tesoro!- contesto exaltado

-Cual tesoro ni que nada. Ve otra vez al sótano a buscar, pedazo de imbécil - Dijo bastante exaltada Ginger.

- Creo que es mejor que te vallas a buscar algo mejor- Dijo en susurro, y con deje de decepción Chise.

-Esta bien. Solo porque lo dices tu y no esa bruja asquerosa que se hace llamar hada como tu.

-¿Qué dijiste ingrato? Aparte de que te ayudo me llamas "bruja" ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAGHH!! Vete fuera de mi vista – Ginger estaba roja hasta las orejas por lo enojo. America solo corrió del lugar

- Estúpida hada, cuando esto acabe y te mejores Iggy. Voy a quitarte esa mala influencia que se hace llamar hada ¡jumh!- Y se encerró en el sótano nuevamente.

______________________________________________________________________

Se que es mas de medio día, por que mi reloj interno de comida me lo dice. Estoy más que hambriento creo que por este momento debo dejar este cuchitril aunque sea por unos segundos. Subí por las escaleras del sótano y lo primero que me encuentro es a Ginger y a Chise observandome asustadas como si un fantasma yo fuese, las miro con duda, mas ellas me ignoraron.

- ¡Joven America, no me diga que ya encontró otro objeto!

- No, todavía no. Es que me dio hambre y ustedes saben, debo ir a comer algo.

- ¡Oh! Claro. Pase por favor- Al hada le dio el paso y este se fue.

-Bien, ahora que ya se fue. ¿Que era lo que me querías decir Ginger?

-Se trata del amo.

- ¿Qué pasa con el?

- Es su vida, se esta acortando una vez mas.

-¿Por qué? No se supone que por eso tenemos marginado al señor America.

-Yo tampoco comprendo mucho. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que cuando una nación esta a punto de morir su pueblo sufre también graves pedidas.

-Entonces estas diciendo que mucha gente esta muriendo en este instante.

-Exactamente.

-Si su gente muere, el muere. Así de simple es matar a una nación.

- Si y por eso no podemos bajar la guardia y dejar que este animal, le ofrezca cualquier cosa a Inglaterra. Un paso en falso y lo dejara con menos días de vida.

-Esta bien, de ahora en adelante, revisare cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Gracias por comprender Chise.

- No es nada, esto es por le bien del amo-Se escucharon los pasos de America al subir las escaleras y las hadas se separaron.

-Señor America, encontró que comer- Dijo Chise algo alegre.

-Si habían unas cosas congeladas en el refrigerador y solo las metí al microondas- Dijo sorprendió- Por cierto. Si estamos en medio de la nada como es que todas esas cosas sirven. Más bien, desde cuando hay luz en la casa-

-Hahahaha- La hada se río y giro un poco tirando polvo de hada- Simple todas estas cosas sirven por nuestra magia.

- ¡AJA! Entonces así es como Inglaterra no paga la luz, que maldito

- ¡El si paga la luz! Es solo que ahí no hay luz y usted la necesita

- HAHAHA, esta bien solo lo decía por molestar-

-Que malo- La hada inflo los cachetes- Bueno, cuando necesite ayuda no dude en llamarme-

-Claro, gracias- Alfred se metió al sótano nuevamente

Camino a grandes zancadas entre los objetos y tropezó con aquel bote de agua nuevamente, cayendo de boca.

-¡AGHHHH estúpido bote! Maldita cosa antigua, si no fuera por que no eres mío ya te hubiera roto de un balazo- Se limpio la sangre de la nariz y se sentó alrededor de unas ropas antiguas.

-Waaa, que recuerdos. Como odiaba este tipo de ropas de gente recatada. Son tan Inglesas ¡Duhh! Bueno, bueno. A lo que vine.

-Basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura, basura.

-¡Fuck this! Mejor me voy a dormir.

______________________________________________________________________

Ya anocheció y al fin mi celular dejo de sonar estúpidamente. Recuerdo haber soñado algo sobre un lago, pero no logro recordar que era. No creo que sea importante de todas formas ¿o si?

-America, America, America- Ya se quien me llama, empiezo a reconocer su chillona voz- America, America.

-¿Qué pasa, Chise?

-Es Arthur, tiene una fiebre tremenda y esta llorando. El ha abierto sus ojos, pero no nos reconoce ni nos habla por nuestro nombre, no entendemos que le ha pasado. Te lo ruego ve con el.

-Pero si voy, su vida.

-Si se acorta más, nosotras no haremos responsables de lo que pase.

-Pero yo no puedo permitir que eso pase, eso no es de héroes

-Has lo que sea, pero has algo. Si sigue así, no se que puedo pasar.

-Esta bien, pero no me acercare a el. Ustedes tienen que alejarlo de mi yo tratare de calmarlo hasta que vuelva dormir.

Me encamine a los escalones, seguido de Chise. Una vez en el pasillo yo corrí lo mas rápido que pude y Chise voló lo mas rápido que pudo también. Se oían ruidos horrendos, al parecer Inglaterra estaba aventando cosas y gritaba sin cesar.

-Arthur, Arthur ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué haces?- Dije desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Arthur callo al piso, sus ojos se llenaron de una furia que nunca había visto, y aunque, estuviera sangrando nuevamente trataba de decirme algo o eso me dio a entender. Comenzó amoverse bruscamente en el piso.

-Al-Alf- Alfred, ve-vete- Dijo Arthur en una voz que nunca había escuchado. Trate de alejarme los mas que pude e Inglaterra cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-America, vete por favor al sótano, nosotras veremos como acomodarlo en la cama y trataremos de darle algo para que no despierte otra vez.

Trate de escuchar a las hadas, pero inconscientemente mi cuerpo se movió y me encerré en la terraza; Seguía lloviendo mas fuerte que antes, y con la noche a duras penas podía ver la palma de mis manos, toque mis mejillas y estaban heladas. La lluvia caía sobre mi cual cascada. Me abrace mi mismo y como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho aun después de darme cuenta de lo que el sucedía a Arthur. Llore, llore como no lo había hecho en años. Que habría querido decir con "Al-Alf- Alfred, ve-vete" me estará diciendo que ya quiere morir o simplemente quería que me fuera del lugar, no entiendo mi cabeza me duele, estoy asustado mi cuerpo esta temblando y se, que estos temblores no son de frío.

En cuanto me calme, entre a la cabaña nuevamente. Tratando de no hacer ruido me asome lo mas lejos que pude, por el marco de la puerta. Inglaterra ya estaba en cama nuevamente; Chise le limpiaba el cuerpo mientras Ginger le cambiaba los vendajes. Me asegure de que no me vieran y me metí a una de las habitaciones, para tomar algo de ropa y darme un baño, si me enfermo ya no hay salvación para Arthur, he decidido no darle mas vueltas a lo que dijo, en este momento me viene dando en balde lo que el diga, yo le salvare y me lo tendrá que agradecer.

Tome mi baño de agua caliente y otro pijama de las que había en la habitación. La madrugada estaba tranquila, como yo ya había dormido la mayor parte del día no tenia nada de sueño, Ginger y Chise dormían placidamente en el regazo de Inglaterra "Que envidia, yo no puedo" me sonroje un poquito al pensar eso, en que diablos estoy pensando en una situación así. Me doy un pellizco en la mejilla y me encamino al sótano nuevamente. Los lugares solitarios y tranquilos como estos, no me gustan, me dan miedo y tú lo sabes Iggy –Esta vez te pasaste con mi regalo, es el que mas me asusta de todos- susurro en tono de que nadie me escuche.

-Hermano, Hermano. ¿Por qué sabes tanto de estrellas?- Que fue eso, quien esta hablando. Miro para todos y estoy solo, en serio no hay nadie en la habitación. Debió ser mi alucinación.

-Hermano, Dime- Ya me estoy asustando.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Logro preguntar, con mucho miedo.

-HAHAHAHA- Esa risa yo la conozco, seria un sacrilegio si no la conociera. Es la risa más tranquila y encantadora que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Inglaterra ¿Que haces aquí? Ve a descansar- No recibo respuesta pero me doy un pellizco otra vez por lo que acabo de pensar, que rayos me esta pasando este día.

Las voces cesan y yo me pongo a buscar por todas lados- Arthur, Arthur ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te ah pasado algo, necesitas ayuda? Arthur, Arthur, Arthur- Lo llamo con insistencia, pero ya no me contesta ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Camino sin ton ni son por el sótano, y me vuelvo a caer con ese bote de mierda. Esperen esta vez no es el bote. Esta vez son libros, yo conozco estos libros, son los primeros libros que leí en mi vida. Hace poco los estaba buscando, recuerdo haber dejado cierto papel muy embarazoso dentro de uno de ellos. Me siento sobre una pila de periódicos y comienzo a ojear aquellos libros "Que cosas tan a aburridas me ponía a estudiar Arthur", una hoja resalta sobre las demás. Creo que he encantado lo que he buscado por mucho tiempo. Tomo la hoja en mis manos; es pequeña y por los años esta carcomida de los lados y su color blanco se cambio a un amarillo feo.

"I, lowee yuo" esta horriblemente mal escrito, pero se que Inglaterra me entendió por que en la hoja tengo una repuesta "I love you too" Escrito con alguna pluma reciente, la tinta no es tan antigua como con la que yo escribí en esa época.

-¡Esto podría ser!- Grit_ó_ lleno de jubilo.

_-¿Seguro?_

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto asustado, no es anda cómodo escuchar estas voces.

-_No me recuerdas. Vaya si que se olvidan a los viejos amigos._

-Sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde.

-_Pero si estoy justo aquí a tu lado-_ Miro con espanto mi alrededor

-No es cierto. Deja de jugar y enfréntate como los hombres.

_-¡Soy yo Alfred! Acaso no me recuerdas viejo amigo. Pero si justo ayer se conmemora el día en que nos hicimos amigos._

_-_No te conozco. Estoy muy ocupado para estar jugando a las escondidas contigo.

_-¡Oh! Que decepción y yo que vine a visitarte, aun después, de que me dejaras olvidado por mucho tiempo._

-¡Ya basta!- Grite sulfurado- si no tienes nada que hacer aquí mejor vete- Empiezo a reconocer esa voz.

_-Seguro me iré, eso que ni que. S__ó__lo viene a ayudarte como en los viejos tiempos, amigo._

-Tú y yo no somos amigos. Tú eres la razón de que Iggy sufra.

-_No lo creo compañero, todas las decisiones las tomaste tú. Yo s__ó__lo te aconseje lo mejor para tu nación. Dime, que ganas recuperando a Inglaterra, todo lo que deséate ya lo tienes. Hata él mismo te reconoció. ¿Que ganas?_

-Y quien rayos eres tu para decirme que hacer.

_-Yo solo soy tu conciencia, tu aliada y compañera._

-¡¡Aliada!!- farfulle con sarcasmo- No me hagas reír. Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos.

-_Sabes, eres complicado. Si tanto te gustaba esta persona ¿Por qué la dejaste?_

_-_Porque era necesario.

-_¿Por qué era necesario?_

-...- No pude contestar. Sentí un tremendo dolor en mi corazón, como una gran punzada.

-_Ves, ni siquiera sabes porque lo hiciste._

-Lo hice por mi pueblo- Logre hallar una respuesta

-_Por tu pueblo __ó un simple deseo egoísta._

_-Egoísta ¿Por qué?_

_-__Porque si __é__l no te reconocía como nación. Nunca, te dejaría de ver como un hermano y lo que tú sientes no es hermandad ¿Verdad? A mi no me lo puedes ocultar yo soy tu. _

_-Y si así fuera ¿Qué?_

_-Nada en especial. Pensé que era mí deber hacerte ver lo que te niegas a creer._

_-Pues gracias, pero tus servicios no han sido requeridos desde hace 200 años._

_-__Si esa es tu decisión yo no tengo nada mas que hacer. Recuerda que aunque no quieras aquí estoy para lo que se te ofrezca._

_-__Gracias pero no gracias._

_-__Bueno, suerte con lo de Inglaterra._

_Al fin esa odiosa voz dejo de sonar en mi mente. Es tétrica hasta el punto de no poder mas. Tal vez, y solo talvez, por eso le tengo miedo a los fantasmas._

_Me guardo el papel viejo en el bolsillo. Si no es esto, que mas podría ser._

________________________________________________________________________

_Ya amaneció, tomo lo que sea de desayuno y me doy una ducha como cualquier día. Hoy esta decidido entrare a esa habitación y pondré esta papel en su pecho, ya solo me quedan 8 días si hago cuentas. No muchos por lo que veo._

_-Señor America, bueno días ¡Que bueno que ya esta despierto!_

_-¡__Good Morning__!- Exclame en mi idioma, estoy extremadamente feliz. Hoy nada puede salir mal. Nada._

_-¡Y esa cara tan sonriente cabeza de hamburguesa!- Dijo, ya saben quien (Ginger quien mas)._

_-Hoy es un gran día, solamente._

_-¡Eh! A claro. Las bellas y oscuras nubes llenas de torrentes de agua que carcomen a bocanadas el piso Ingles es una bendición._

_-Si como digas. Chise, como le hago para entrar al cuarto de Inglaterra._

_-¿¡eh!? Estas seguro de querer entrar._

_- ¡__Of course i want!- __Mientas decía eso, note como Ginger le daba un pellizco a Chise en el brazo._

_-¡Ay! A si… este...ehm…ah America me podrías enseñar el objeto._

_-Si por favor muéstranoslo- Continuo Ginger_

_-¡No!_

_-¿Por qué no?- dijeron al unísono._

_-Por que no quiero y ya._

_-Si no nos lo enseñas no te dejaremos entrar y fin de la conversación._

_-¡¡Pero!!_

_-No, es no_

_-Se nota que son Inglesas- Saque el papel del bolsillo y lo puse ante sus diminutas manos._

_-¡¡Pufuf!!_

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

_-Na'ha'da pufuf pufuf nada ujujuju._

_-Eso no me suena como nada. Se están riendo de mí._

_-Claro que pufuf no juajuujuju_

_-Se están riendo- Como pude les quite el papel de las manos y ellas estallaron en risas_

_- Denme eso._

_-Tú que opinas Ginger, crees que esto pueda ser- Decía Chise entre risas y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos._

_-Puede que si, se me hace algo muy racional._

_-Entonces me dejaran entrar._

_-Creo que por esta vez, si._

_Las dos hadas me encaminaron a la ya conocida habitación. Hicieron que esperara afuera en lo que ellas preparaban a Inglaterra. Juguete con el papel en lo que esperaba ya se estaban tardando mucho. Mire mi reloj 2:30 PM ya tenia esperando 15 minutos._

_Seguía jugando, esta vez con mi rizo. Trataba de bajarlo a la altura de mi demás cabello pero era imposible. Mire otra vez mi reloj 3:04 ya tenia 49 minutos esperando._

_Trate de calmarme, tal vez por su tamaño se tardaban mas. Son hadas no, deberían hacer todo mas rápido, por su "magia". Mire mi reloj 3:38. Tenia esperan… ¡Ya basta voy a entrar!._

_En cuanto abrí la puerta toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, la escena que presencie era demasiado buena para creerla. Sobre la cama; Un totalmente desnudo Inglaterra, cubierto solo por vendajes (que no cubrían todo su cuerpo que digamos.)_

_-¡Kyaaa! Que haces aquí, tu deberías estar afuera- Chillo Ginger._

_-Ehm.. ah .. que.. a…- Tartamudee, sin siquiera despegar mis ojos del cuerpo de mi antiguo mentor._

_-Pervertido, sal de aquí._

_-¡Ah! Si como que yo ya me iba- Salí de la habitación, con el corazón a mil. Confirmado, lo que siento por Inglaterra no es nada parecido al amor de hermanos. Me senté sobre la alfombra del pasillo, con la cara echa un tomate (Si Antonio me hubiera visto me hubiera llevado para la "Tomatina")_

_Paso otra hora, y por fin, Chise me hablo (que suerte me hablara ella)_

_-Sr. Alfred venga, ya esta listo Arthur._

_-Cla…claro- caminamos silenciosos hasta llegar a la puerta._

_-Pasa. Esto lo tienes que hacer solo._

_-Espera. Antes de entrar me gustaría saber, porque Inglaterra estaba desnudo._

_-Bueno, veras- Se sonrojo un poco- si todo sale bien y el amo despierta. Nos gustaría que despertase limpio y cambiado. Por eso, le dimos un baño y le cambiamos todas sus ropas y vendas. Estaría presentable como a el le gusta._

_-Oh ya veo._

_-Nos podrías hacer un favor- dijo tímidamente_

_-Si es a ti si._

_-Si el amo llega a preguntar. Dile que tú le cambiaste._

_-¡Eeeehh! ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque, no tenemos permitido hacer eso. A si que, por favor._

_-Esta bien – Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas._

_Di vuelta a la perilla y me adentre en la habitación. Ginger seguía ahí, en cuanto me vio, se giro para que yo no notara su sonrojo y salio tan rápido como pudo._

_-Tienes 15 minutos antes de que tu presencia se vuelva nociva- al pasar por mi oreja, susurro._

_Me quedo un rato parado en el umbral de la puerta. Lo observo como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver. Pasa un rato y por fin comienzo a hablar:_

_-Hola Iggy ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? No mucho verdad- Di un largo suspiro recordando lo que había pasado hace poco._

_-Iggy, se que te hago daño al estar cerca tuyo y no solo en estos momentos. Nuestra situación no se diferencia mucho de la anterior- Me acerque a paso dudoso a su cama._

_-Lo siento, pero molestarte es la única manera de que no finjas ignorarme- finalmente llego a su lado y le acaricie el pelo. Nunca me había fijado, el es muy hermoso. _

_Inconscientemente acerco mis labios a los suyos. Logro detenerme antes de tocar los suyos siquiera "Si voy a tocar estos labios, quiero que el corazón de esta persona me pertenezca" pensé. En lugar de un beso en la boca, le planto uno en la mejilla y en la frente. Por alguna razón, al sentir el roce de mis labios Inglaterra gimió de dolor. Lo supe ya se me va a acabar el tiempo._

_Me alejo un poco y antes de colocar el objeto sobre su pecho._

_-Gracias por todo. Espero y me perdones si esto es un error._

_Temeroso pongo el papel sobre su pecho, me quedan exactamente 3 minutos._

"_He is __gonna die and you know it"_

Una extraña aura negra salia detrás del Ingles.

"_You __kill__him__"_

Mi mente me esta haciendo otra jugarreta o eso pensé.

"_What do you expect, he is gonna die"_

Intento calmar estos pensamientos, pero entre mas los callo mas fuerte se escuchan. Este es el fin me equivoque, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Al, Eres tu?- Reconozco esa voz.

-Iggy, despertaste.

-Sal, sal lo mas rápido que puedas- insistió con voz débil

-Pero estas despierto. Eso significa que no me equivoque.

-Al, es por eso que eres tan ingenuo. Vete

-¡No! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Vete- comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba

De pronto, el aura negra que se encontraba alrededor de su cuerpo le rodeo. Ginger y Chise entraron.

-Sal de aquí, vete, trata de estar lo mas lejos que puedas. Si no quieres que Arthur muera, enciérrate en el sótano y no te muevas de ahí hasta que nosotras lo digamos.

Por inercia salí de cuarto lo mas rápido que pude, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Juraría haber escuchado unas palabras de Arthur pero por el ruido no alcance a oír nada.

Mientras corría pude ver el cielo reflejado en los ventanales, me dio miedo siquiera mirarlos. Choque con varios muebles en mi camino, tirando fotos y jarrones a mi paso. En cuanto llegue al sótano me encere y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"La cague. La cague completamente".

Mi cuerpo esta helado, estoy asustado no se que hacer. Apague la luz y me enrolle entre la ropa para calentar mi cuerpo. Sentí algo golpear mi nuca y caí al piso instantáneamente.

_"**¡**__**Good Morning**__**!- Exclame en mi idioma, estoy extremadamente feliz. Hoy nada puede salir mal. Nada."**_

_Continuara*_

_**¡¡¡Ya se acerca el final de esta historia OMG!!! OwO**_

_Vaya, esto es genial es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo. Disculpen la demora, como el capitulo se dividía en muchas partes, no sabia si ponerlo por partes o todo junto y pues si lo hacia por partes cada capitulo habría sido de dos a tres hojas D: y eso no es bueno XD hahaha ^^_

_Bueno, espero que les gustara el capitulo. En lo personal a mí me gusto, fue muy interesante escribir todo esto ^^ y la conciencia de Alfred me mato, era muy difícil tenia que ser muy tétrica para que encajara D: (Siempre he pensado que las personas alegres tienen una vocecita tétrica en su mente que les atormenta XD) Díganlo, soy rara. XDDD_

_Hoy no les daré tantos rodeos así que respuestas a los reviews, que aunque, sean poquitos los amo, con mucho amor (¿eh?)_

**Ichiru95****:**Ichi como siempre mil gracias por darte la vuelta por aquí y dejarme un lindo review cada que lees ;A; (Gracias de todo corazón) Oh! Dios debo andar con cuidado por las calles D: si me encuentras me tendrás pegada la computadora escribiendo XD Awww… Ojala te hubiera conocido cuando fui a España (Que gente tan alegre y amable la de allá. Con decirte que se me olvido mi cámara nueva en un vestidor y la chica encargada me estuvo buscando hasta que me la entrego. Quiero volver a ir a Europa U.U) hahaha soy un desastre de persona XD. Bueno espero disfrutaras de este nuevo capitulo ^3^

**Helzebet****: **Mil y un gracias por ayudarme con lo de la idea ^^ no sabes como me ayudaste para mi próximo fic o mas XD Y por eso bellos ánimos que siempre me das ;A; me alegraste el día ^^ Espero y pronto podamos platicar en el msn, eres la onda me caíste muy bien XD. Quiero hacer otra conferencia mundial en el msn y tener todas las fotos de lo que paso en el baño juas juas juas (Imaginando cosas *¬*) También espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y disfrutaras leyéndolo *se pone a esperar ansiosa el fic que le contaste*

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy XD Se aceptan, golpes, vodka, pasta, cerveza alemana, carros, patos, vacas, gansos, visiones del futuro, marca textos y todo lo que me quieran dejar review, review constructivo, ( ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? que hace esa zorra en mi fanfic D:) _

_¡Has'ta Has'ta has'ta pronto amigos! *hablando como porky*_

_**Ciao***_


	7. To the lake of stars

_Nunca he puesto esta nota pero creo que ya es el momento y es mas que necesaria ^^_

_Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece al adorada Hidekaz Himaruya, que nos ha regalado un poquito de sus locas ideas para crear esta maravilla de serie que tanto amamos._

_¡Gracias Hidekaz :D!_

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Cap. ****7 To the lake of stars**

Al caer al suelo perdí la sensación de mi alma pegada a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos pesadamente, pues para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba bajo el agua. Ahora me sumergía lentamente, era como si desistiera de mi propia vida "Así se debió sentir Inglaterra" para cuando tuve razón intente con todas mis fuerzas nadar a al superficie, la luz se veía lejana pero no desistí, aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer que dejarme morir de esta forma tan estupida. Al salir, tome la más gran bocanada de aire que pude tomar, creo que cuando nací y tome mi primer respiro fue exactamente igual. Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la orilla del lago, dando grandes brazadas. Cuando sentí mis pies más cerca de la orilla corrí y me tire en el lodo para descansar. Toda mi ropa pesaba y me costaba moverme.

Oí voces a lo lejos y por inercia sentí la necesidad de esconderme. Pesaba y dolía todo mi cuerpo. Saque fuerzas de no se donde y logre levantarme. No había mucho de donde escoger para esconderse mas que arbustos, piedras y árboles. Me escondí detrás del árbol más cercano y recosté mi cuerpo. En cuanto pude calmarme descubrí por que me dolía. Bajo mi costado derecho tenia un gran moretón, trate de detener el dolor posando mi mano sobre el moretón. En lo que pasaban aquellos desconocidos tenia que descubrir que había pasado "No se supone que yo estaba en el sótano bajo la ropa vieja de Inglaterra" no comprendo por que insisto en esconderme.

Cerré los ojos y escuche sus pasos más cercanos a mí. Se detuvieron justo en frente de donde yo me encontraba y comenzaron a platicar.

-Hermano ¿Que son aquellas cosas brillantes en el cielo?

-Esas, son estrellas.

-¡Woo, son geniales hermano!

-Si, y si eres mas atento veras que hay algunas que brillan más que las otras.

-Como esa.- El pequeño señalaba una estrella extremadamente brillante.

-Exacto. De hecho, algunas tienen nombre.

-En serio.

-Si, esa que acabas de señalar se llama "Osa mayor" y si te mueves un poco más a la derecha encontraras la "Estrella polar" y con ellas encontraras fácilmente el Norte. Recuerda si te pierdes, siempre sigue al Norte y encontraras tu camino.

-jejeje es imposible que me pierda en mi propio territorio, Hermano.

-No, no. Debes ser precavido siempre.

-Esta bien hermano. ¡Oye hermano!

-Que paso Al.

Esa voz era inconfundible, la conozco en todos sus tonos. Era Inglaterra, de eso estoy seguro. Con pesadez se movió para poder ver a las dos personas que conversaban alegres. No lo podía creer en ese lugar se encontraban su "yo" pequeño y su antiguo mentor. Como era posible que el también estuviera en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de estrellas?

-Bueno…- Hizo un pausa y su gesto cambio a uno triste y melancólico.- No es que sepa porque quiera, Al.

-Pero ¿Por que?-El pequeño insistió.

-mmm...… esta bien. Dime recuerdas a ese molesto francés que siempre te acosaba antes de que te hicieras mi hermano.

-si, el como le dices…. Mmm... ..mh... ya recuerdo "Wine bastard"

-¡Alfred, no hables así!- El pequeño hizo un pequeño puchero al escuchar eso

-Pero tú siempre le llamas así.

-Que yo le llame así no significa que tu tengas que.

-Esta bien- Contesto con la boca torcida.- Bueno sigue contando….

-Bueno cuando yo era chico, el venia mucho a visitarme, pero la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba solo. Solo, yo, en esa gran isla- sus ojos verdes comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Iggy ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, Al… en que me quede. Bueno... como te decía…. La mayoría del tiempo no tenia hogar, a veces vivía con los monjes y ellos me cuidaban cortos lapsos de tiempo. En las noches que no tenía donde quedarme me tiraba en algún prado, esperando que alguien me ofreciera un lugar para dormir. Muchas de esas noches no veía ni una sola alma y desistía. A veces ni las hadas me hacían compañía. Caminaba por largo rato hasta caer cansado y miraba el cielo. Esas estrellas que brillan, nunca cambiaban su posición y gracias ellas me podían orientar en mis noches en barco cuando era pirata.

-Wooow, entonces te gustan mucho.

-Se podría decir que si.

-Iggy, algún día te voy a regalar la "Estrella helada"-El pequeño se equivoco.

-Al, se llama "Estrella Polar"

-Como sea, te voy a regalar esa estrella.

-Al, las estrellas no se pueden bajar del cielo ¡Es imposible!

-¡Mentiras!-El pequeño se exalto.

-Calma, Al. Solo te lo digo para que no intentes imposibles.

-¡¡Mph!!- El menor le saco la lengua.

El mayor suspiro y acaricio su cabeza. El pequeño miraba el lago con detenimiento llenando sus ojos de alegría

-Iggy, espera. Te voy a demostrar que si se puede.- Dicho esto, el pequeño salio corriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces? no corras tan rápido o caerás- Habiendo soltado esa predicción. el pequeño cayo al suelo de boca. El mayor iba a correr en su auxilio cuando de pronto el pequeño se levanto y siguió corriendo más rápido para que no le alcanzara.

-Aléjate ahora vengo. Tú quédate ahí.

-Deberás que el no me necesita para nada- El mayor se resigno.

El Ingles dio unos cuantos pasos. El corazón de America se acelero. La figura de Inglaterra a la luz de la luna y las estrellas era todo un deleite para la pupila del estadounidense. En ese entonces el era mas joven y mas vivaz, portaba un aire orgulloso y altanero que le encantaba. Sintió sus pasos mas cercanos a donde se encontraba "Ya me descubrió" más el Ingles solo se recostó en el suelo pegando su espalda contra el árbol. Trato de moverse con suma delicadeza para no despertar los agudos instintos de su antiguo mentor. Se movió lentamente pero, no contaba con el hecho de que para ese entonces las aptitudes de pirata estaban más agudas que nunca.

-Hola, muchacho.-Dijo con simplicidad el Ingles.

-Hola-Conteste asustado.

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-No vas a preguntar mi nombre primero o algo.

-No crees que es más interesante descubrir al desconocido

-jajaja tienes razón.

-Y en fin, eres de por aquí.

-Así es- Así era ya que se encontraba en el lago contiguo a su antigua casa.

-¿Que pasa? Te escucho un tanto desanimado.

-No estoy desanimado. Lo que pasa es que tengo una horrible moretón en costado derecho y estoy preocupado por una persona

-Necesitas ayuda con el moretón- Pregunto preocupado.

-No, yo puedo arreglármelas solo, pero gracias.

-No hay de que. Y ¿Que es?

-¿Que es que?

-¿Que es lo que tiene tu amigo?

-¡Ah!... est…- Su tono de voz empezó a flaquear, ya no tenia ganas de recordar lo que había pasado.

-Esta a punto de morir- Sentencio finalmente.

-Y que haces qui sentado muchacho. Deberías estar con esa persona ¿no?

-Ese es el problema exactamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-No me puedo acercar, hablar, ni curarle. Mucho menos amarle.

-Ya veo es tu ser amado.

-Así es, pero de que sirve que le ame si se va a morir.

-Tiene suerte esa persona

-¡Suerte! Cual suerte si esta a punto de morir.

-Tiene suerte, de tener a alguien que a pesar de estar muriendo alguien lo esta mando.

-Como sabes que me refiero a un chico.

-No te has referido a esa persona como chica, idiota.

-jajajaja es cierto. Pero no te da asco eso.

-Si le amas y el te ama cual es el problema. Y en parte a mi que me incumbe.

-Es verdad

-Me esta dando algo de envidia

-¿Envidia?

-Si, yo nunca he tenido a alguien a quien amar de esa manera ni nunca nadie me ha amado de esa manera.

-Y el pequeño.

-El, es mi hermano. Lo quiero por lo que es más no esa forma- Mi corazón se estremeció. Siempre, siempre lo supe. Entonces por que mi corazón punzaba. Agarre con fuerza mi pecho y mi costado.

-Pero, se podría decir que le amas ¿no?.

-Puede que sea así. Pero, no me malinterpretes ni me taches de pedófilo. Es mero cariño fraternal- otra punzada se clavo en mi corazón. Era de esperase que de chico el nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el. Estaba completamente confirmado ahora. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero no llore, sabia que mis lágrimas eran internas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo decaído desde que comencé a hablar de mi hermano.

-No es eso. Es solo que me trae recuerdos.

-Cuéntame. Esto quedara entre desconocidos.

-Ni tanto- susurre.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada en realidad. Dime, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro.

-Si algún día tu hermano te llegara a dejar atrás y te hiciera sufrir mucho, le seguritas queriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Yo escuchaba sus intentos por hablar. Se levanto del suelo para darme una respuesta. Pero antes de poder soltar una silaba mi pequeño "yo" nos interrumpió.

-¡Hermanooooo!

-Ya voy Al, espera.- Bajo el tono de vos y se dirigió ahora a mí. -Creo que este es el final de nuestra conversación Sr. Desconocido, espero platicar con usted de nueva cuenta.

-Pero y mi pregunta…

-No hace falta que yo la conteste, no soy la persona indicada para contestarla ¿verdad? Deja de esta jugando y ve con esa persona. Sálvala y pide una respuesta

-Pero…

-Se que eres inteligente y que le quieres no necesitas una respuesta vana.

-Esta bien. A cambio me puedes hacer una promesa.

-Si esta en mis posibilidades, si.

-Quiere a ese pequeño sobre todas las cosas y si te hace daño alguna vez prométeme que le perdonaras.

-Hasta el día de mi muerte si es necesario.

El pequeño que ya llevaba un rato esperando se exalto y comenzó a llamar a su hermano repetitivas veces.

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto.

Oí los paso de Inglaterra alejarse, volví a mi antigua posición y observe claramente el lugar mis recuerdos comenzaron a regresar.

Este lugar lo conozco, no es un simple lago cualquiera. "Este lugar es…."

-Iggy, como te dije te voy a regalar esa estrella.

-Al, ya te dije que es imposible.

-No, no Yo se la solución- Y de sus espalda saco un gran frasco.

"Yo recuerdo ese frasco"

-Al, te digo que es imposible.

-Ya veras- Y rápidamente corrió para adentrase en el reflejo del cielo.-Observa.

Con mucho cuidado introdujo el frasco sobre el reflejo de la "Estrella polar" para evitar que la estrella se asustara y moviera. En cuanto el bote se lleno de agua y la estrella estuvo adentro, cerro el bote rápidamente.

-Listo, Iggy. Es toda tuya.-El menor grito triunfal levantando el bote.

-A que te refieres, Al.

-Mira, en el frasco esta tu estrella ¿no la vez?-El pequeño entorno su vista al frasco y entristeció.

-Y la estrella. Donde esta.- Abrió el frasco para buscar. Bajo el fondo del frasco pudo ver que la estrella seguía en el lago.

-¡Maldita! Escapo cuado la metí al frasco- Repetitivamente intento meter la estrella en el frasco.

-Al, ya basta.-Tomo al pequeño por los brazos y lo recargo en su pecho. Con su otra mano tomo el frasco y lo cerro.

-Vas a lastimar a las estrella si la sigues metiendo y sacando del frasco. No vez que ya esta adentro

El mayor levanto el frasco posándolo sobre la estrella.

-Ves esta justo ahí.

-Entonces todo este tiempo ha estado dentro del frasco.

-Así es, es solo que no la dejabas a parecer.

-Iggy- El pequeño abrió sus ojos de par en par llenos de ilusión- Ves, te lo dije. Si se puede regalar una estrella.

-jejeje me parece que he perdido contrata ti esta vez.

El pequeño bostezo y se recargo en el pecho de Inglaterra.

-Ya tienes sueño

-… si

-Vamos a casa y tomemos un baño. Mojados tú y yo podríamos enfermar.

Inglaterra volteo y el lugar donde se encontraba sentado America se distorsiono, su cuerpo empezó a levitar siendo absorbido hacia el vacío. Con sus manos se aferraba fuertemente al tronco del árbol

-¡Inglaterra espera! Se como ayudarte. Solo espera, prométeme que me esperaras.- Grito el estadounidense.

El Inglaterra del pasado volteo interrogante.

-¡Prométeme que me esperaras! ¡No mueras por favor!- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser absorbido completamente.

Cayó al suelo y noto que se había golpeado con ese mismo frasco en la cara. No se podía explicar como un simple golpe contra eso le pudo hacer regresar al pasado. Y hacerle ver, que había guardado un recuerdo tan necesario y sin importancia para el en el fondo de su memoria.

Entorno la mirada y observo que no se encontraba donde según el se había escondido. En ningún momento se había metido bajo la ropa. El había caído desde la puerta del sótano rompiendo uno que otro escalón hasta el frasco que tanto odiaba. Su cuerpo se detuvo al chocar con el frasco con su costilla derecha y por el impacto quedo inconsciente. Si que su memoria le jugo una broma.

Sobo su costilla y se sentó en cuclillas observando con ahínco el frasco. Aquel frasco brilla de manera tintineante. Lo tomo con sus brazos recargándolo en su pecho.

"Iggy, espera"

Le dolía su costilla pero no le importo. Corrió mas rápido que cuando estaba asustado.

Al llegar a las escaleras tropezó y el frasco salio volando sobre su cabeza. Con la debida agilidad se aventó para atraparlo golpeándose en la cabeza y en la espalda. Subió las escaleras nuevamente y un temblor le hizo caer pero con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba al frasco

"Es tu ultima oportunidad, America. Aprovéchala"

Al llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la alcoba del Ingles las hadas se interpusieron en su camino.

-¿Qué haces idota? Debes salir de la nación. Toda esta apunto de quedar bajo el agua.

-No, yo no puedo salir ¡Esta es mi ultima oportunidad!

-Si te acercas una vez mas al amo, te juro que te mato.

-Inténtalo.

La hada puso su barita de forma amenazante.

-¡Vamos! ¡Mátame!

-No me tientes. Deja de hacer estupideces.

-¡Ja! Sabía que no te atreverías. Ahora, apártate de mi camino.

El hada gruño y Alfred pasó a su lado a paso rápido y certero.

-¡Detente!- Dijo Chise- Si das un paso mas yo no me contendré.

-Pero que te sucede. No me traiciones ahora.

-¡Traicionar! ¡Yo traicionarte! Esa debería ser mi frase niño, me desilusionaste dos veces.

-Pero que les sucede.

-Estamos defendiendo lo que queda de nuestra preciada nación.

-Pero, al fin, lo he encontrado. Que no lo ven.

-No, aléjate. Si a nuestra nación le quedan cinco minutos. Vivirá esos cinco minutos en paz.

-Pero lo juro. Tengo el objeto, lo he visto en el pasado.

-No, esta vez no Sr. Alfred.

Las dos hadas comenzaron a dar vueltas su alrededor, pronunciando palabras incomprensibles para el.

-No deténganse. Les juro que tengo la solución.

En un momento dado las dos hadas cerraron los ojos para terminar de pronunciar aquel conjuro. Alfred aprovecho ese instante para tumbarlas.

-¡Lo siento! Pero, no me dejaron otra alternativa.

Las hadas cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Alfred abrió la puerta del cuarto del Ingles para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

El cuerpo del Ingles se desvanecía con el viento. El viento se llevaban como polvo pequeñas migajas del cuerpo del Ingles.

-¡Arthur, espera!

Inútilmente trataba de para aquello. Con sus manos quería detener las migajas y regresarlas a su respectivo lugar, pero simplemente se le escapaban de las manos.

-No, Iggy. No te vayas por favor

Sintió como la calida mano del Ingles acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos.

-Lo siento, Al. Supongo que este es el final.

-No, Arthur. No puedes hacer esto.

-Lo siento, pero llegaste tarde.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. Toma esto- El estadounidense le ofreció el frasco- es lo que querías no.

-je jeje, me alegra que lo recordaras, Al. Pensé que una cosa tan estupida como esta no la recordarías. Creo que me ha fallado el hechizo.

-Entonces ¿regresaras?

-No lo se- Ya solo quedaba la mitad del cuerpo del Ingles y la mitad de su rostro- Todo depende de ti ahora. Cuídalas ¿si?

-Que quieres decir con eso.

No obtuvo respuesta, el cuerpo de su amado ya estaba casi nulo. Solo su ropa quedo.

-No, no, no, no. Esto no puede ser.

Tomo la ropa en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Por favor vuelve. ¡Dame otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas!

Una luz dorada lo rodeo…..

Continuara*

**OMG!! Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más D:**

**Primero que nada, lo siento. Se que me tarde DEMASIDO pero es que se me atravesó la nostalgia, los exámenes, peleas con mi amigas, peleas con mi madre, problemas con una personita en especial y muchas cosas mas de las que he jurado (hasta el momento dejar de preocuparme). Estoy súper estresada por la preparatoria (si me quedo calva será culpa de ellos) y mis maestros son un asco que cada día me odian más D: y mis calificaciones en matemáticas no pueden ser peor ;A; les juro que estoy al borde de la desesperación =w= Pero aquí estoy tratando de distraerme un ratito. Que bien dice mi madre "Las penas con Hetalia son buenas" ok, no dijo eso pero mi mente lo proceso asi XD**

**Aww bueno ya les dejo de contar de mis problemas personales, para pasar a lo que importa.**

**Bueno como ya dije se acerca nuestro final. Que aseguro tendrá mucho LEMON* ¡hell yeah!**

**Cuando menos se lo esperen todo podría cambiar :D Para bien me supongo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Helzebet****: Pequeña ya sabes que pronto será nuestra boda. Espero te gustara el regalo de bodas que te hice (Te mande a Ludwig y a Feli para que le hagan compañía al Rusia, Prusia, China y Austria que te envíe :D KOLKOLKOL) Te juro que la próxima vez que hablemos voy a estar mas cuerda. Que miedo doy cuando no estoy en mis cabales D: hahahaha ^^ **

**Ichiru95****: Por siempre ser tan bella y darse un tiempito para dejarme un review ;A;**

**maycorp****: Que gracias a ella se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!**

**Bueno, ya por último. Se les agrádese al que lee y al que comenta. **

**Dejen reviews si les ha gustado este capitulo y si no también XD que no pierden nada hahaha**

**Se acepta de todo excepto marcadores de textos(por malas experiencias) galletas, vodka, pasta, review, icarlycom(saquen a esta tipa de aqui) D:**

**Se agradecen sus comentarios constructivos y disculpen la demora ^^**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Ciao***


	8. When love and death embrace

_Como he dicho Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece al adorado Hidekaz Himaruya, que nos ha regalado un poquito de sus locas ideas para crear esta maravilla de serie que tanto amamos._

_¡Viva Hidekaz ^^!_

_Una__ pequeña recomendación antes de empezar el fic: Si les apetece ambientizar un poco la historia les recomiendo estas canciones:_

Song From A Secret Garden- Alexander Rybak

_Dearly Beloved-Kingdom Hearts II_

_A Princess__- Pan's Labyrinth_

_Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby__-_ _Pan's Labyrinth_

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Cap. 8 When love and death embrace**

La luz dorada le rodeo y de sus brazos comenzó a desmoronarse la ropa de Inglaterra como pequeños trozos de polvo mezclándose con aquella luz incandescente.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- sofoco el de lentes

Las ropas de Inglaterra era lo ultimo que le quedaba, por supuesto que no dejaría ir su ultima esperanza. Inútilmente trato de agarrarlos para volverlos a unir, pero estos simplemente desaparecían, es que simplemente como iba a dejar ir lo ultimo que le quedaba de el. Así de cruel es la muerte de una nación, no son como los humanos que dejan su cuerpo y su alma descansa. No, ellos simplemente desaparecen dejando atrás solo su historia como nación, pero y su forma humana que deja: Nada, absolutamente nada. Para sus políticos ocultar la identidad de su nación es primordial con lo cual justifican el hecho de borrar del mapa cualquier registro de su vida.

-No te lo lleves.

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y la ropa de Inglaterra simplemente se esfumo sin dejar rastro.

La luz lo dejo suavemente en el piso, estaba en completo estado de shock, apenas y pudo visualizar un poco el paisaje el cual no era tan distinto en el que estaba: Era la misma casa, el día estaba despejado y la brisa salada entraba por las ventanas, el cuarto recogido y sin ninguna señal de que ahí hubiera tantos derramamientos de sangre. No había rastro de Chise ni de Ginger. Cuando entro en razón se rasco la nuca, tratando de encontrar una explicación a tal acontecimiento ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Decidió seguir la corriente pues que mas había que hacer.

Toda la casa estaba impecable, desde el primer cuarto hasta el último, sin excepciones. De el primer piso provenía un aroma a ¿Quemado? Mientras alguien entonaba una dulce melodía que el conocía. Olfateo por segunda ves y lo reconoció ¿Scones? Espera, espera y no solo scones cualquiera, tenían ese típico toque quemado (por no decir carbonizado) que solo una persona en el mundo sabe dar.

-¡Inglaterra!

Estaba decidido, este lugar (donde quiera que fuese, ya que es seguro que este no era el mundo real) es raro.

Se levanto del piso y se miro en el espejo para ver que tan descuidado estaba su aspecto. Un tanto desarreglado, no al punto de parecer un vagabundo, pero si se veía sucio. Se metió al baño, lavo su rostro no tenia el tiempo como para bañarse.

Tomo el mismo pasillo que había tomado estos últimos días, el que le conducía a la segunda planta de la casa.

Entre mas se acercaba al segundo piso el olor a quemado se hacia mas penétrate, al punto de querer vomitar, pero se aguanto.

En la cocina se encontraba un muy alegre Arthur. Portaba ropa casual: unos jeans ajustados, un suéter y una bufanda de color verde, con un hermoso delantal de ol_á_nes decorado con pequeñas impresiones de unicornios en el filo de este. Todo el se veía en perfecto estado y con un aire de que no hubiera pasado nada. Estaba tan campante en una cabaña cocinando (mas bien quemando) scones.

- ¿Iggy?

-¿eh?- volteo asustado tirando al suelo sus recién horneados y perfectos scones, hechos con la receta original.- Mira ¡idiota! Lo que he hecho por tu culpa… mis preciosos scones, vengan con papa yo les daré la sepultura que se merecen.

-Aja y luego dicen que yo soy el loco.

-¡Cállate!

-No, primero -Se acerco a el poniendo su rostro justo enfrente de sus orbes- me vas a contestar unas preguntas.

El ingles se sonrojo en exceso alejando su cuerpo de el de lentes, golpeándose con la barra y tirando sobre el la harina.

-jajajajaja tampoco te tienes que sonrojar tanto.

-¿Quién se esta sonrojando? ¡Idiota!

-Si lo que sea- Se acerco otra vez y le sacudió un poco la harina del pelo- entonces me contestaras.

-Depende de si sepa.-contesto algo molesto y se paro del suelo.

- Primero: ¿Cómo rayos estas con vida? Que no se supone que acabas de desaparecer y por si fuera poco, estas tan campante de la vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y las heridas ¿Dónde están?

-Déjame lo proceso. No tengo la mas minima idea por la cual debería estar muerto y mucho menos la necesidad de acatar tus estúpidas ordenes de que no cocine, si no te gusta pues no te la comas y punto. Por ultimo ¿Porque rayos he de tener heridas? es ilógico.

-Pues es que tu…La carta ¿la recuerdas? …Si y también las hadas… y la lluvia…. Cierto el bote de agua con… las estrellas y y y y

-¡Aja ya entendí que estas loco! Bueno como sea. ¿Quieres ir a comer?

El estadounidense puso cara de poco amigos.

-Si te preocupa que cocine, no lo haré. Rayos por que siempre tienes que poner esa cara con te propongo comida.

-¡AGH! Esta bien pero tu pagas.

-Si, solo deja me doy un baño ya que no creo que te guste salir con alguien lleno de harina. Aparte esta nublado será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Iggy

-¿Si?

-Afuera…

-Aja…

-¡Esta soleado!- mascullo el de lentes

-Un punto más para tu locura. Afuera esta nublado, N-U-B-L-A-D-O como lo oyes.

-Mira quien lo dice, no estoy loco. Eres tu el que no ve el enorme sol de afuera

El de lentes se le acerco nuevamente y tomo sus manos.

-¡Pero si estas mas helado que una iceberg!

-Ves, te digo hace bastante frío.

-No, Arthur. Ahora hace calor y afuera esta soleado, eres tu el que esta frío y ve al cielo nublado. ¡Te lo juro!

-No es cierto ¡Mientes!

-¡Aggh! ¡Como quieras!- grito el de lentes- Haz lo que quieras, te espero.

-Como quieras Alfred. Cuando te mueras de frío no te dejare usar mi suéter- dicho eso el dio la espalda para irse a bañar.

"Okay, esto es mas que raro"

Tomo uno de los scones que dejo Inglaterra en la barra y se lo metió a la boca sin pensar- ¡Gyaaaaag, esto sabe horrible! Ni si quiera en este lugar pueden cambiar aunque sea un poco el sabor.

Subió las escaleras para lavarse la boca, poco ruido hizo al subir, pues no escucho que Inglaterra le reclamara.

"Esta es tu oportunidad de averiguar que sucede Alfred"

"Acaso 007 es mejor que tu"

-Alfred, este es el momento en que el James Bond que llevas dentro salga- se dijo a si mismo

Como gato paso por el pasillo y como serpiente abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para ver, ni un solo ruido a su paso.

Sus ojos océano se abrieron de la impresión. Por el filo de la puerta vio a Inglaterra; El estaba parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo sin camisa. Su mirada era triste y remarcaba con sus yemas las cicatrices sin sanar sobre su cuerpo (las mismas que le había producido Alfred en esa semana) cubiertas por vendajes algo mal hechos.

"Iggy me esta escondiendo eso"

Regreso sobre sus pisadas hasta las escaleras para hacer ruido y darle la oportunidad a Inglaterra de que se metiera la baño antes de que el llegara.

-¡IGGY!- Grito.

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre escucho como la puerta del baño daba un portazo.

"Tan predecible como siempre"

Entro al cuarto y se acostó sobre la cama, la camiseta de Inglaterra reposaba a su lado. Se volteo en dirección a esta posando una mano sobre ella y acercándola a el lentamente. Sintió como sus mejillas se iban calentando conforme la camisa era mas cercana a el. La puso enfrente de su rostro para olerla; la camisa aun conservaba su calor y olía justo como Inglaterra.

"Olía a te"

-"Espabila Alfred, este no es momento para pensar en esto"

Salio del cuarto a esperar que Inglaterra saliera del baño.

* * *

-¡Ey! ¿¡America!? ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Aquí!

-¿Dónde diablos es "Aquí"?

-En la terraza, cejotas.

-Cejotas las de tu madre

-Arthur tu eras mi madre

-¡Cállate!... bien ya estoy listo vámonos.

-No, ahora tu espera también me quiero bañar, préstame algo de ropa y tu baño.

- Bien, pero rápido.

-Aja, como quieras.

-Te dejare la ropa en la cama cuando termines

Alfred se metió en el baño del británico y se dio un baño lo más rápido que pudo, entre menos tardara mas rápido sabría porque Arthur le estaba escondiendo aquello.

-America aquí te dejo la ropa.

-Dámela ya termine.

El americano abrió la puerta, dejando ver que solo traía una toalla que dejaba al descubierto su ejercitado pecho. Por supuesto Arthur se sonrojo.

-A-A-Ame-me-meri-rica- Las ropas que traía para Alfred las fue apretando entre sus brazos

"Time for kidding with Arthur"

Me acerque a el lentamente y con mi brazo izquierdo tome su cintura para pegarlo a mi cuerpo, rogaba porque mi brazo rozara alguna de sus cicatrices y provocara un espasmo en el y así me tuviera que decir la verdad. Con mi otra mano tome la ropa tratando de soltar el agarre de Inglaterra. Puse mi rostro lo más cerca que pude de su odió y le susurré:

-Si no la sueltas, no me podré cambiar

-T-toma-El Ingles reacciono al instante apartándolo de el con la ropa –cámbiate rápido.

"Tan fácil de provocar"

* * *

-¿America, ya estas listo?-pregunto el Ingles desde el pasillo.

-Ya casi, dame un segundo.

-Okay te espero abajo entonces.

Espere hasta que ya no se escucharan sus pasos para poder inspeccionar la habitación. Si Arthur tenía las heridas en este mundo significa que el frasco también debe de esta por ahí. Justo como lo pensó el frasco estaba en la habitación, debajo de la cama.

"Es hora de poner el plan en marcha"

Plan de Estados Unidos:

Paso No. 1

En cuanto lleguen a su original casa, la de enfrente no la cabaña, dejaras el frasco en la sala.

Paso No. 2

Deberás provocar a Arthur hasta que el mismo harte de tu melosidad.

Paso No. 3

Después de ir a comer, cuando lleguen a la casa serás directo y pondrás las pruebas de lo que ha pasado dejando a Iggy sin posibilidades de escapar.

Suerte Alfred.

Salí de la habitación con el frasco escondo dentro de un bolsa vieja que Arthur tenia por ahí. Baje las escaleras y justo como dijo ahí estaba esperándome. Me estaba asando tenia mucho calor y Arthur me da ropa de invierno.

-Iggy la ropa que me diste me da mucho calor.

-Pero hace frío America, aparte no tengo nada de ropa de verano por el momento. Se agradecido de que me compadecí de ti y te preste ropa.

-¡Pero hace calor! Sabes que, así déjalo…- En estos momentos hablar con el es como hablar con la pared.

-Bueno vámonos

Caminamos callados por todo el jardín, como odio tanto su maldito jardín es tan estúpidamente grande. Varias veces lo miraba de reojo y sin darme cuanta me quedaba embobado hasta que el sentía el peso de mirada y me volteaba la cara.

Pronto llegamos a su casa, el silencio en el transcurso fue algo incomodo pero de cierta forma, me calmo. Hace bastante que no veía a Inglaterra hacer otra cosa que no sea morir así que me supongo que fue por eso.

Su casa me da un mal sabor de boca, el solo recordar en como lo encontré aquel día que empezó todo esta desgracia, que me ha traído hasta este punto no es muy grato que digamos, pero este no es el momento para andar lamentándome. Ahora mi misión es salvar a Iggy y traerlo al mundo real. Si es necesario golpearlo, lo haré. En este mundo no se queda, no señor.

Paso No. 1 del plan de Estados Unidos

Espere que Inglaterra se distrajera un poco para dejar la bolsa en la sala atrás de un sillón para así no tener problemas después.

Paso No. 1: Completado

Hasta salir de su casa fue cuando pude sentir el frío. Cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de lo nublado que esta la tarde, pero no estoy tan helado como Iggy, aun conservo algo de calor. Ruego porque no vayamos aun restauran de lujo porque si no, no podré platicar a gusto con el.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo triste que se siente el ambiente en Inglaterra. Supongo que al estar nublado siempre, afecta su estado de ánimo, tal vez este clima es el que tiene tan deprimido a Iggy.

-America- Esta vez el rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué pasa Iggy?- Me sorprendí de que al fin me hablara.

-No, no es nada… -extrañamente bajo su rostro y se volteo a otro lado.

-Anda dime, no has dicho nada en el camino.

-No es importante.

-Pero me dirás después.

-Supongo que si

-…- No hubo necesidad de que contestara es simple hecho de que sea un "tal vez" me parece bien.

Hasta el momento no había comprendido la situación pero al ver mi mano lo comprendí todo. Al parecer actúe sin pensar y entrelace nuestras manos por todo el camino. El, por su parte, volteo su rostro. Al saber lo que había hecho solo pude imaginar su cara sonrojada como antes, el no dijo nada al respecto ni se quejo, supongo que pensó que había tomado su mano por que tenia frío.

Llegamos al lugar donde comeríamos sorpresivamente rápido, pero enserio esto no me lo podía esperar. Iggy me había llevado a un _McDonald_´s esto esta mas que fuera de la realidad. Simplemente me pasme frente al lugar, hace bastante que no como una hamburguesa que me parece una ilusión el estar parado enfrente de este hermoso paraíso.

-¿Qué pasa? Anda entremos- Jalo mi mano par que reaccionara y entráramos al lugar.

-Pero a ti no te gustan

-Quien dijo que no me gustan. Tal vez, no tanto como a ti, pero esto es lo único que comes y bueno para que negar este es el más decente.

-Pero dices que tiene mucha grasa.

-Y tú dices que aquí las hacen con amor, así que deja de fastidiar y comamos.

-Gracias Iggy.

Olvide completamente mi meta y entre corriendo al local, es tan hermoso poder disfrutar de algo como esto después de haber pasado tantos días sin comer algo decente. Nunca antes había suspendido la base principal de mi pirámide alimenticia.

-Y qué comerás Iggy

-Lo mismo que tu, no se cual de todas sea la mejor así que lo dejo a tu criterio.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿Qué va a ordenar?

-Me da dos hamburguesas jumbo con triple extra queso, dos papas jumbo y dos refrescos jum…

-Espera, espera. ¡Como crees que yo me pueda comer algo así, Idiota!

-Ash… siempre te tienes que poner tus moños. Bueno, me da una hamburguesa jumbo con triple extra queso, unas papas jumbo y un refresco jumbo, y para la princesa de aquí a mi lado, una cajita feliz.

-No me llames princesa, idiota mal educado

-Cajita feliz o no

-Cajita feliz…

El es simplemente divertido, como espera que pase el resto de mi vida sin situaciones como estas.

-¿Seria todo señor?

-Si

-Por favor tomen asiento, en un momento les entregan su orden- dijo la señorita con aire risueño. Claro, quien no se resistiría a reírse con la escena que acaba de ver.

-Entonces Iggy, y esa novedad de que no te quejas de _McDonald_´s

-Pensé que te gustaría, digo no es que te quiera complacer tus caprichos, pero tampoco quiero que me armes un escándalo en un restauran. A diferencia de ti yo tengo una buena posición social.

-Sociales los muertos.

-¡Cállate emancipado!

-jajajajaja

-¡No te rías descerebrado!

-Esta bien, esta bien Iggy- trate de paras de reírme.

"Hora de poner el plan en marcha"

Paso No. 2 del plan de Estados Unidos

Provocación No. 1

Como Inglaterra se sentó delante de mi lo voy a obligar a que se siente a mi lado.

-Iggy ¿Por qué te sentaste ahí? Siéntate a mi lado tengo frío-Puse la cara a la que nunca se resiste.

-Aquí estoy bien y ya te había dicho que no me iba a compadecer para nada de ti.

-Anda- Trate que salieran unas cuantas lágrimas de mis ojos. Esas clases de actuación no se iban a ir a la basura.

-Esta bien pero no llores- contesto un tanto asustado.

Provocación No. 1: Completada

Provocación No. 2.

-Aquí tiene, que disfruten de su comida.

-Si, gracias- le puse su cajita feliz enfrente- toma tu cajita feliz.

-Gracias

Pasaron alrededor de 1 minuto.

-¡AGH! Ya me acabe mi soda, Iggy.

-Pero si te la acaban de dar.

-Dame del tuyo

-No

-Anda- insistí.

-No

-Por favor

-No tienes remedio verdad, anda toma…

-wuuujuu- lo pensé mejor- mejor le pongo la pajilla de mi vaso y así podemos beber los dos.

Espere sigilosamente hasta que a Iggy le diera sed y así poder tomar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qu,,que haces America? Por que tomas al mismo tiempo. Tu cara esta muy cerca

-Be…bo

-Y tiene que ser al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Supongo que si no quieres llevar a cuestas un muerto hasta tu casa si.

-Supongo

Tomo del refresco con el rostro todo colorado.

Provocación No. 2: Completada.

Provocación No. 3

-Mira Iggy, aquí dice que si compras una cajita feliz, te dan un helado gratis. Espera iré por tu helado.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-Pues te lo comes

Regrese con un helado de chocolate con vainilla y chispitas de colores.

-Toma Iggy.

-America ¿Por qué mi cono esta todo babeado por ti?

-Por que se me antojo y no pude evitar probarlo.

-Entintes el significado de "probar" dime se supone que me lo debo de comer así.

-Acaso eres tan nena que te dan asco las babas de tu antigua excolonia, ves te queda bien el sobrenombre de princesa.

Se comió el helado hecho un tomate.

Provocación No.3: Completada

Provocación No. 4

-Iggy ya me aburrí y ya esta oscureciendo, nunca me voy a acostumbrar al cambio de horario en tu casa. Vámonos ya

-Si ya empezó a oscurecer, vámonos…- note que lo dijo un tanto inseguro.

Me pareció extraño todo el día estuvo enojado pero ahora se veía algo triste, tenia la mirada muy vacía como si no quisiera regresar a casa.

Salimos del local ya con el estomago lleno. Debo decir que el atardecer en Inglaterra es algo triste es como ver una foto vieja y gris. Aunque una vez que empieza a parecer la luna y las estrellas no esta nada mal, el cielo se ve mas hermoso que en mi casa.

-¡Hey! America, todavía tienes frío

-Algo ¿Por qué?

-Toma- se desenrollo una parte de la bufanda que cubría su cuello y me la amarro al mío. También se quito uno de sus guantes y me lo puso, tomo mi otra mano y caminamos juntos-así se te quitara un poco. Yo resisto mas, ya que es mi propio hábitat.

-gracias- ahora era yo el que sucumbía ante sus encantos. No es justo

Provocación No. 4: Fallida.

Estados Unidos: 3 Inglaterra: 1

Vencedor: Estados Unidos.

"Paso No. 2: Completado"

Llegamos a su casa y sentí una pesada aura a su alrededor, cada vez sentía mas frío. Aunque este en Inglaterra se que el frío que sentimos no es normal.

-America me puedes decir que horas son

- Las 8:19

-Todavía queda mucho tiempo.

-Tiempo para que- pregunte.

-Mas al rato te digo. Dime, no tienes ganas de un te o chocolate caliente. Tengo una película nueva que me gustaría ver.

-Café, por favor.

-Sabes que yo no tengo esa porquería.

-Chocolate entonces.

-Ven, ayúdame a prepararlo.

-si, voy.

En cuanto Arthur fue a la cocina ubique en un mejor lugar el frasco.

-America ven, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Ya voy, ya voy-siempre tan impaciente este hombre-¿En que te ayudo?

-Saca el chocolate y la leche, están en el refrigerador

-Aja… son estos.

-Si, pásamelos.

El preparo su clásica tasa de te y como si de un niño me tratase me sirvió un chocolate con malvaviscos. Nos sentamos en la sala y Arthur puso la película que acababa de comprar, era _"Exterminio 2" _ la cual se ubicaba justamente en su nación. El estaba al borde de las lágrimas por su pobre gente. Yo estaba asustado hasta la medula, obvio no mostré ningún signo de miedo, pero Iggy me conoce de pies a cabeza y sabe que estaba completamente asustado, así que en las partes feas me sujetaba de la mano. La película termino alrededor de las 10:23 y quede completamente pasmado no me esperaba tal final, que se cuide Francis de lo que le avecina.

Apago el reproductor de DVD y se sentó a mi lado cambiaba los canales sin ton ni son y cuando el frío nos envolvió trajo una colcha para arroparnos. Durante la noche peleamos, reímos, nos asustamos pero mas que todo creo que nos divertimos. Si la vida fuera así todos los días seríamos felices no lo dudo ni un segundo.

El sueño me estaba matando hace bastante que no pego un ojo por estar preocupado. Sin que el se diera cuenta agache mi cabeza y me recargue en su hombro, tome su mano bajo las sabana y comencé a hablar.

-Iggy, sabes por que estoy aquí, no es así.

-…- No contesto pero por el temblor en sus manos deduje que si.

-Tomare eso como un si.

Trato de soltar mi mano pero no le deje. Lo que menos quiero es que escape esta vez de mis manos.

-Me supongo que sabes a que vengo y donde estamos.

-Tú no lo entiendes- murmuro.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Si algo necesito saber porque no me lo dices.

Oí en silencio sus sollozos, sabia que el no quería que habláramos de esto. Sus tímidas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejillas, lo se por que pude sentirlas caer sobre mi cabeza.

-En primer lugar tu no deberías estar aquí, yo debí desaparecer junto con mi nación, y al fin te dejaría en paz ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terco y desobedecerme?-Hizo una pequeña pausa, las lagrimas no lo dejaban continuar hablando. Levante mi rostro y limpie sus lágrimas. Trate de consolarlo abrazándolo a mi pecho- y ahora tu tienes que sufrir por mi culpa. Siempre te empeñas en hacerme sentir mal. Que esperas de mi, yo ya no puedo.¡No tengo derecho!

-Iggy…

-Yo ya no puedo mas Alfred- por primera vez en toda la noche pronuncio mi nombre- quiero que te vayas y vivas como si yo nunca hubiese existido…. Olvídate de mí, de mi nombre, de mi nación y de que alguna vez estuve presente en tu vida…olvídame

-Como crees que pueda hacer semejante cosa.- lo se, el tratara de que me vaya pero no le dejare, esta vez no.- ¡Arthur yo te amo!

Sus lágrimas se volvieron constantes, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Se que lo sabes, sino no hubiera hecho todo esto por ti.

- Yo… yo… yo también- titubeo entre lágrimas.

-Entonces, dime ¿Por qué no quiere regresar conmigo?

-Al, no quiero que sufras otra vez por mi culpa. Si yo vuelvo no solo tú sufrirás, en mi gente recaerá mi decisión.

-Si debo sufrir por ti lo haré, anda dime cómo podemos regresar.

Miro con intensidad mis ojos como si buscase la respuesta en ellos. Se que esta dudando, pero no aceptare un "no" por respuesta, no he pasado pero todo esto en balde. Estábamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía decir algo, cualquier palabra seria el fin de nuestro encuentro, sus ojos esmeralda me rompían el corazón.

-Si te lo digo sufrirás un inmenso dolor.

-Correré el riesgo.

Acerque nuestros rostros y le di un beso, uno lleno de afecto para que dejara atrás cualquier duda de que yo haría todo para que regresara a la vida. Apretó fuertemente mis manos bajo la sabana.

-Solo hay dos formas de salir de aquí.

-¿Cuál de ellas nos regresara a los dos?

-No… tú regresaras solo y me olvidaras.

-¿Qué? Arthur como…-Tapo mi boca con su dedo índice.

-Una de las formas es una muestra de amor y con la otra deberás pronunciar unas palabras y regresaras olvidando todo rastro de mi existencia. Alfred, harás la segunda opción quieras o no.

Me asuste ante sus crueles palabras, trate de hablar, pero en sus mirada pude ver que el solo quería que le escuchase. Volteé mi rostro evitando sus ojos no podía verle, era my difícil para mi.

-America mírame a lo ojos- libero mi otra mano para sujetar entre sus manos mi rostro y obligarme a que le mirase- quiero, que por primera ves en tu vida, me hagas caso.

Me sentí al borde del llanto, pero debo ser fuerte o Arthur no regresara.

-Tú debes venir conmigo.

-No, esta vez no. No quiero ser otra vez la causa de tu dolor- Beso calidamente mi frente y me miro a los ojos- Si de verdad me amas, todo lo que debes hacer es decir esas palabras y volver al mundo real.

-Pero…

-shh… solo escúchame, no digas nada. Alfred, si haces esto, todos mis habitantes que se han salvado será parte de tu nación y no morirán. Me queda poco tiempo como nación en cuanto el calentamiento global haga de las suyas mi territorio desaparecerá del mapa y mis habitantes morirían conmigo. Necesito desaparecer para que mi gente viva en otro lado y tengan una larga vida. Entiende que es necesario.

-Yo no quiero eso, debe haber otra forma, otra….

-Al, si no desaparezco mi pueblo sufrirá y yo no quiero eso…

El en verdad desea morir, pero y yo, mis sentimientos donde quedan. Es cierto, sus palabras no son mentira, estas inundaciones tan frecuentes en su casa no eran así. Los glaciares se derriten y pronto arrasaran con este lugar. Baje la mirada, creo que apenas estoy siendo consiente de la situación. Con ligereza volvió a levantar mi rostro para que le viera, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero eran notables las ojeras en sus ojos, supongo que el también le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero aunque se nota cansado gasta sus fuerzas para hacerme entrar en razón y verme con ternura.

-Alfred, sígueme.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Al jardín, es el único lugar donde harán efecto las palabras.

No tenia fuerzas para levantarme, pero Inglaterra me arrastro hasta el jardín contra mi voluntad. Pasamos por la cocina y nos adentramos al jardín. Caminamos cuestión de minutos y nos paramos frente a un árbol grande y frondoso, de ramas anchas y abundantes hojas.

-Pon tu mano izquierda sobre tu corazón.

-Pero… aun siguiese sin escucharme...

-No me tienes que decir nada, se exactamente cada palabras que pronunciaras y no lo acepto. Tienes que regresar.

-Esa decisión es mía.

-No, es mía. Es mi nación, mi gente, mi ser. Ahora, pon tu mano sobre tu corazón como te dije, deja de ser tan testarudo.

Hice lo que me dijo, esperando lo peor.

-Bien, lo que tienes que decir es:

"Yo Alfred F. Jones, desisto de los sentimientos que me unen a Arthur Kirkland y acepto recibir a todos su habitantes en mi nación."

Me exalte al escuchar tan cruel frase, como cree que después de todo lo que he pasado voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Le mire seguro y lo tome de las manos.

-Yo no diré tan horribles palabras y si me he de ir de aquí, no será solo- me acerque a su rostro y le bese- "yo Alfred F. Jones, me niego a irme de este lugar sin Arthur Kirkland"

Solo con ver su rostro pasmado supe que no esperaba que dijera tal cosa.

-Alfred… es en serio.

-Yo soy el que habla muy en serio.

-Y si después de esto, todo termina mal.

-No lo hará, te lo prometo.

-Pero ya nos hemos prometido eso antes y mira como acabamos.

-Si para tenerte a mi lado tengo que pasara por esto, otras mil veces lo haré.

-Como lo he dicho, la otra forma solo te hará sufrir, será tan horrible tanto para ti como para mí.

-Lo haré, no tengo duda.

Nos miramos a los ojos y me beso, no fue un beso apasionado, era uno dulce y lleno de amor. Apretó mis muñecas y junto nuestras frentes.

-Ves este enorme árbol y el agujero que se forma bajo sus raíces.

-Si.

-Debajo de el se encuentra una bolsa, sácala.

Lo mire seguro y me acerque al árbol, me puse en cuclillas y empecé a buscar bajo las raíces. Tarde unos segundos en encontrar aquella bolsa, no fue difícil, pero no fue grato sentir los pequeños bichitos recorrer mis brazos. Saque la bolsita y la sacudí; Era una bolsa de seda roja con lazos dorados, que la cerraban perfectamente en un pequeño moño.

-Dame la bolsa, Al.

Como dijo, la puse en sus manos y la abrió cuidadosamente. Mientras lo veía, no podía dejar de pensar en que crueldad consistiría la primera opción, si la segunda era horrible, no se que me pueda espera esta vez.

De la bolsa saco dos pequeñas dagas de metal, eso confirmaba mi mal presentimiento, pero sea lo que sea mantendré mi palabra, por que soy el héroe.

El tomo una daga y la otra me la dio a mí. Tomo mi mano y rodeamos el árbol; Del otro lado del árbol había un campo de rosas.

"Esa noche sostuvimos nuestra manos para asegurarnos que ninguno de los dos escaparía y que estaríamos juntos para siempre"

Faltaban 10 minutos para las doce.

Le sonreí y pregunte:

-Ahora, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer con esto?

-Alfred, aun hay tiempo. Si tienes miedo o ya no lo quieres hacer puedes pronun…-lo calle con un beso.

-No, si no es contigo no pienso volver.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Pondrás en duda mis sentimientos una vez más.

Bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza para después sonreírme.

-No, pero no quiero que sufras.

-Si tengo que sufrir creo que lo tengo bien merecido.

-¿Alfred, te gustan las rosas?- me pregunto

-Son preciosas.

-Sabias que son mi flor nacional.

-Delicadas y bellas, justamente como tu.

-Pero llenas de espinas.- Tomo la daga con las dos manos y la apunto a mi corazón.

Me sorprendí, pero al ver su cara llorosa supe de que se trataba esto, y le imite.

-Alfred lo que tienes que hacer es apuñalarme con esa daga al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Dame tu otra mano- sin dudar, entrelazo nuestras manos- necesitare algo de valor para hacer esto al igual que tu.

-¿Bien, estas listo para regresar?

-Si me das un beso, lo estaré.

Juntos empuñamos las dagas y las clavamos rápidamente para no sentir tanto dolor. El lloraba y susurraba ligeros "perdóname" mientras yo solamente me dedique a limpiar sus lágrimas y robarle un último beso a la luz de la luna.

-No llores- susurre con lo ultimo que me quedaba de aliento- necesito que seas fuerte.

-si…

El dolor contra mi pecho era incontrolable. Que ironía que para volver a la vida tengas que apuñalar a la persona que amas a la vez que esa persona te apuñala. Cuando sentí que la daga al fin había penetrado mi espalda al igual que la suya, caímos de rodillas al suelo.

-Volveremos juntos, verdad- logre articular antes de que la sangre invadiera ami garganta.

Tomo mi rostro y lo apreso contra sus labios- si, ya veras que si.

Desde el momento en que aseguro que volveríamos cerré mis ojos y mi cuerpo callo a su hombro forzándome aun merecido descanso. Mis ojos se niegan a abrir, este es el final supongo. Creo que falle, nos debimos tardar mucho en clavar las dagas porque aun no me despierto. Sentí la calidez de sus ultimas lagrimas descansar en mi hombro, es extraño se sienten bien, me tranquilizan. Si este es nuestro final, me parece bien. Parece ser que al final si estaremos juntos, tal vez no en vida, tal vez no en nuestro mundo, pero juntos al fin.

"Creo que el héroe no simple gana en todas las historias, lo siento"

Fin del capitulo

_**Muy tarde para decirlo ahora, pero no me quiero quedar con las ganas.**_

_**¡Feliz navidad!**_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! (ya vamos por el bicentenario WUAJUU :D**_

_**¡Feliz día de reyes! hahaha**_

_**Lo siento por el retraso pero puff la preparatoria me absorbió como limón y me saco todo el jugo, me dejo sin inspiración para nada y luego las segundas de mate absorbió lo que quedaba de mi alma y todo mi tiempo D: pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Lo se esta largísimo el capitulo (unas 17 hojas mas o menos D:) el mas lago hasta el momento jojojo creo que ni el final va a estar así o no se apenas llevo la mitad y para rematar no lo he pasado a la computadora D: pero como dije habrá lemon ^^ **_

_**Bueno gracias a todas las que han comentado en le capitulo anterior, quede impactada de recibir tantos reviews a pesar de que tenia bastante que había posteado ese capitulo, gracias a todas.**_

_**Le dedico este capitulo a Helzebet (aunque me tengas apresada en mi casa con Iván y su tubería de la muerte U.U Kolkolkolkol) y a mi 79 en mi segunda de matemáticas (estudiar como loca e ir a misa mas seguido trajo sus bellos frutos: D**_

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Ichiru95:** hehe espero que este capitulo también te gustara aunque este larguísimo D: y disculpa que el lemon sea hasta le prox capitulo, pero si ponía el lemon en este no iba quedar tan sentimental como quería y pues voy a dejar lo bueno para el final. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos :D y como siempre gracias por tu comentario :3

**may_corp :** Gracias por los ánimos ya mi vida esta mejor hehe como supuse me fui a mi segunda de mate, nada fuera de lo común en mi XD hehehe me mataste con lo de 3/8 de las ganas de vivir de Lovi, tratare de hacer la poción en mis próximos examines. Well… como decía muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que te gustara este cap.

**aki-chan924 :** ¡Wow! Si cuando Helzebet lo leyó todo me impresiono ahora tu lo lees todos los 7 capítulos Wow me sorprende aun mas w me agrada saber que no es tan aburrido mi fic como pensé. Créeme que yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente D: según yo iba a ser un fic mas cortó hahah pero ya ves. Bueno, espero y te gustara el cap y muchas gracias por le muffin :D

**Suishou Haruka**** : **Mil disculpas por hacerte esperar, aun después de tus exámenes. Lo siento pero yo también andaba en exámenes finales y muchos maestros me amenazaron diciendo "tienes que sacar mas de 8 en el final si no, no pasas" D: total solo deje una MUAJAJAAJJAJ OwO gomen! Divagué un poco, te juro que habrá lemon en el próximo cap, es enserio :D

**hikari!!: **Me alegra saber que todavía haya gente que lea mi fic a estas alturas, debo decir que es bastante para leer, gracias por eso. Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic y disculpa el haberte puesto a llorar, lo se, soy cruel U.U pero todo tiene que ser así. Disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero ya ves la preparatoria me aniquilo D: Bueno espero y disfrutaras de este nuevo cap y ya vamos al final, espero no arruinarlo hehe*le cae una gotita*

**Bloody-Alex:** Me da gusto que te gustara la historia, muchas gracias por comentar. Aquí esta la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado. Awww ya me estoy sintiendo mal por Alfred, no, no debo sucumbir a sus encantos MUAJAJAJA.

**Katy -star Black: **Vaya no pensé que haría llorar a tanta gente, gomen D: ¡WoW! Una nueva admiradora hehe gracias. Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado, disculpa la demora y gracias por el review. Por cierto, gracias por leerlo todo, eso me da ánimos y me dice que la historia no esta tan aburrida como pensé :D

**Tsuki no Tsuki****: **Que bueno que te gusto hehehe maliciosamente siempre trato de que quede en la mejor parte para dejar algo de suspenso JOJOJOJO =w= así es mi naturaleza hahaha. Bueno, espero y disfrutaras de este nuevo capitulo, gracias por el review :D

_**En este capitulo trate de darle una justificación a las constantes inundaciones, a la desesperación de Iggy por morir, a la esperanza de las hadas de que su amo volviera. Bueno, parece que eso es todo hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben entre mas reviews mejor será el lemon jojojojo well… si les ha gustado el capitulo dejen un review si tampoco les gusto, pues también: D que no cuesta nada.**_

_**P.D: **__**Carla**__** me delataste con lo de la banda "yaoi" XDDD hahaha revelaste unos cuantos de mis secretos **_

_**Ciao***_


	9. How it ends

_Como he dicho Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece. Le pertenece al adorado Hidekaz Himaruya, que nos ha regalado un poquito de sus locas ideas para crear esta maravilla de serie que tanto amamos._

_¡Viva Hidekaz ^^!_

Como en el anterior capitulo en este tengo unas cuantas sugerencias ( Todas las pueden encontrar en youtube) que disfruten:

eERIechan- Tsuki no akari (Spanish)

_Higasa (The Parasol)-B.S.O. La Tumba de las Luciérnagas ._

_Lacrimosa from Mozart's Requiem_

Bueno son sólo esa tres y si tienen una triste por ahí en su repertorio no duden en ponerla

**APH**

**Una tarde, una semana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Cap. 9 How it ends 

Desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el ligero movimiento de mis parpados. De forma pausada y torturosa recobraba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. La suave brisa acariciaba mis mejillas y danzaba juguetona con mis cabellos, el pasto rozaba con sus puntas rizadas mi piel reseca y la noche junto con su oscuro manto anunciaba su partida para darle paso al deslumbrante sol.

Ojos, la única forma de contacto visual con el mundo, observaban la despedida de la luna. La luna curaba mi ansiedad, conforme ella desaparecía en el crepúsculo yo me recuperaba, era como un elixir regenerativo.

Estar tirado en el pasto aquí junto a Arthur no me molesta, lo que si, es no poder moverme. Tener el cuerpo inmóvil me da tiempo de pensar y tratar de aclarar un poco mis ideas con respecto a lo que haré. Pensar que en aquel campo de rosas pudimos haber muerto recorre con escalofrió mi espina, pero al ver su cuerpo tan tranquilo junto al mío me llena de paz. Sus heridas son graves y me preocupan, ya ha perdido mucha sangre, esta pálido y tiene los labios partidos. Su perdida de sangre es peligrosa pero ya he pasado por lo difícil ¿no? Ahora solo debo dedicarme a hacer reaccionar a estas est_úpidas_pierna y estos inútiles brazos, para poder llevarme Arthur a Estados Unidos e internarlo en el mejor hospital lo más pronto posible.

Supongo que Ginger y Chise ya han de haber sentido la presencia de Arthur en este mundo y no tardaran en venir a buscarnos. Después de como las trate no espero un calido reencuentro, mucho menos espero una sonrisa de su parte.

El sol ya ha dejado atrás sus cobijas para bañar con su esplendor los campos. Cerré mis ojos esperando que al abrirlos sintiera mi cuerpo otra vez.

-¡Lo has traído!- repetían eufóricas.

Cuando desperté Ginger y Chise esperaban sentadas en mi pecho. Poco a poco me fui adaptando a la luz del día.

-¿Q-qué?- dije entrecortado.

-¡Lo has traído, a nuestro amo, Inglaterra, Arthur!- dijeron animosas al unísono.

Algo adolorido trate de sentarme en el pasto para poder platicar a gusto con ellas, las hadas revolotearon frente mío y cada una se sentó en una rodilla. Palpe con mi brazo derecho el lugar donde Arthur dormitaba. Me sorprendí al no notarlo y miré a las hadas esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y Arthur?- pregunté exaltado.

-Tranquilo, lo hemos llevado a su casa para cambiarle vendajes y meterle en la cama, crees que para un enfermo es muy saludable estar tirado en el frió suelo.

Me relaje al escucharlas y trate de levantarme para ir con él.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?

-Eso es porque tu cuerpo aún esta débil, has partido tu corazón en dos para darle un poco mas de vida al amo y eso te mantendrá algo cansado por un tiempo.

-Ya veo- conteste y me volvía tirar en el pasto.

-¡Ey! No holgazanees, intenta otra vez hasta que puedas.

-Aja, después de ver el crepúsculo otra vez lo haré.

Las dos se retiraron molestas, bueno, una más que la otra, dejándome solo otra vez.

Ahora posaría mis ojos en el reflejo del sol hasta verle partir o en su defecto me quedaría dormido. Sentí mi piel quemarse lentamente con el paso del tiempo hasta dejarle un ligero tono rosáceo. Mis ojos irritados de tanta luz se encontraban llorosos. Quería pensar que lo que vendría después seria una mentira, un sueño, una ilusión. Que de un momento a otra despertaría de una pesadilla (por ver tantas películas de terror) en medio de la sala de juntas. Arthur chillaría otra vez porque no aporte una buena idea para solucionar la crisis mundial y que encima me había quedado dormido en la junta que yo mismo había organizado, Alemania gritaría para poner orden e Italia se pondría a llorar del susto, Austria tocaría el piano para reflejar sus emociones, Hungría estaría tomando fotos comprometedoras con esa brillo tan macabro en su mirada, Prusia dando ordenes a su pollitos para atacar a Austria , Rusia, China, Francia, Canadá, todos, viviendo como antes.

Ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de decir "mañana lo hago" pues ahora depende de mí el que haya un mañana para alguien.

Volví mi mente otra vez al momento que esta viviendo y trate mover mis piernas, fije la vista en el atardecer, ya estaba listo.

Caminé hasta llegar a la casa, no me detuve a mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Sólo quería llegar y ponerle fin a todo.

Llegue a la cocina y abrí la puerta, todo estaba tal cual lo habíamos dejado a excepción de la ligera capa de polvo que se esparcía sobre los muebles. Me detuve en el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina y la sala, pues Chise me esperaba sentada sobre un cojin.

-Hola-Salude a modo de que se diera cuenta de mi llegada.

-Joven Alfred, al fin ha podido pararse, me alegro por usted- contesto risueña.

-Gracias.

-Joven Alfred.

-Si- Tomo entre sus diminutas manos un dedo mío y lo estrecho-Sígame.

Subimos las escaleras y, escoltado por Chise, fui llevado a la habitación donde él descansaba y Ginger le cuidaba.

-Se cuidadoso con ella, aun esta enojada por el golpe que nos diste, mas te vale pedirle una disculpa.

-Y tu, no quieres que te de una disculpa.

-No, no la necesito, pero ella si, así que ve y no la hagas enojar mas de lo que su bilis pueda aguantar.

-Tratare.

Di un ligero toquecito a la puerta esperando que Ginger no me escuchase.

-Pase- pronuncio desde el otro lado de la puerta y recé por una sentencia piadosa.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo esta Arthur?

- Cómo que ¿Qué tal? Tenme respeto niño. El joven Arthur ya esta mejor.

Me senté al lado de Iggy y acaricie su rostro pálido.

-¿Cuándo despertara?

-No lo se- dijo en tono triste.

-Estoy viviendo un sueño del que pronto me despertaran ¿verdad?

-Pero que dices niño, ya lo has traído de vuelta, deberías estar feliz.

Me reí por lo bajo y le revolví los cabellos a la hada- Discúlpame ¿si?

-Eso ya quedo atrás niño.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Habría algún problema si me llevo en estos momento a Arthur lejos de su nación?

-¿Seria much….

-No- le interrumpí.

-Entonces esta bien, pero bueno, contéstame mi pregunta ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Me lo llevare a Estados Unidos y hablare con mi presidente. Estoy seguro que viniendo de mí estará alegre de recibir a los inmigrantes y pedir apoyo a nuestros amigos latinos para el recibimiento. De ahí en adelante es un poco confuso.

-Tan negligente como siempre.

-Aja- hice un pausa y pose mi mirada sobre Arthur- nos puedes dejar un rato solos.

-Idiota- balbuceo contenta y a la vez molesta. Hizo un ademán en forma de despedida y salio de la habitación.

Levante las sabanas y moví con cuidado el cuerpo de Arthur para recostarme a su lado, hundí la barbilla entre su hombro y cuello y aspire su aroma. Después de eso caí rendido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me levante alrededor de la una y media, bese la mejilla de Iggy y llame a las hadas para pedirles algo de ropa, esta vez tomaría una larga ducha. Mientas esperaba por la ropa busque entre la sucia por mi celular. Se nota que el presidente y Matthew no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosarme, tenía miles de mensajes, correos de voz e infinidad de llamadas perdidas. Opte por borrarlos todos y llamarles después.

Una de las hadas toco a la puerta y recibí la ropa. Era ropa invernal ya que aunque fuera mitades de julio en Inglaterra hacia un frió abrumador. Tome un baño de agua caliente para relajarme, se sentía tan bien, con cada músculo que se relajaba era un maravilloso alivio para mí. Termine mi ducha y no tarde en cambiarme. Baje a preparar algo de comer, deje la televisión encendida, el silencio sepulcral de la casa me asustaba, después de todos estos años nunca he podido ni podré acostumbrarme a la casa tan tranquila de Iggy.

Abrí el refrigerador y tome unos cuantos huevos, tocino, mantequilla y dos rebanadas de pan, lo se, se asemejaba a un desayuno americano de cualquier restauran pero no quería arriesgarme a cocinar algo de calidad inglesa. Puse el sartén en el fuego y lo rocié con el aceite, espere a que se calentara para verter los huevos y dorar el tocino. Embarre la mantequilla en los panes y los metí en la tostadora, espere a que todo estuviera listo, lo serví en un plato, busque un vaso de jugo y puse todo en la mesa. Tome un tenedor y a grandes bocados engullí la comida. Tenía tanta hambre.

Llego la tarde y salí de la casa para sentarme en el pórtico del jardín frontal. Tome mi celular y llame a Matthew, primero la familia después vendría la reprimenda del presidente.

-Hello-contesto tímido.

-Hello Matthew. How are you?

-¿Alfred?-dijo algo dudoso.

-Yes, I am.

-Alfred, en realidad eres tú.

-Sí, ya te dije que sí.

-Eres un bastardo, como te atreves a desaparecerte, luego no asistir a tu fiesta, mandar un mensaje como disculpa y para rematar prohibir el acercamiento a Inglaterra. Ya sabemos que tienes el poder para hacerlo pero eso no quiere decir que debas ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- me regaño molesto, nunca había escuchado a Matthew hablar tan fuerte en mi vida, mas bien, nunca lo había escuchado hablar, él siempre susurra.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir en mi defensa.

-Bien, un poco atareado alejando a Francia de Inglaterra y tratando de tomar las riendas de tu país en tu lugar- Cambio el tema, nunca antes me había disculpado con Canadá por alguna idotes mía.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-No es nada, pero vuelve pronto. Hay algo de suma importancia tanto para ti como para las demás naciones de lo que es urgente hablar en la próxima cumbre mundial, aunque, estando tu allá supongo que ya te diste cuenta de la situación ¿verd…

-Nos vemos hermano- corte la llamada. No necesito que me lo recuerden, no necesito saber más.

Ahora viene lo duro, el presidente.

Espere a que me contactaran con él, revelando mi identidad seria fácil así que solo fue cuestión de esperar unos minutos.

-¡An idiot! Thats what you are- fue lo primero que escuche.

-I miss you too

-¡Shut up! Listend, you are going to come home right now and when you are here we are going to talk "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgarme. Bueno, no me fue tan mal como esperaba.

Entre en la casa para preparar nuestra partida, no necesitábamos ropa extra llegando allá le compraría a Iggy todo lo que el quisiera. No llevaríamos maletas, alguna mochila seria lo único.

Agarre una mochila pequeña y recorrí la casa buscando cosas útiles para nuestra partida. Necesitaríamos dinero para los boletos, comidas, taxis tal vez, así que eche el suficiente. Tome un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una cajita que había escondido de pequeño bajo mi cama. Baje a la cocina para preparar algo de comer en caso de que Inglaterra despertara y quisiera comer algo en el aeropuerto. Revise las repisas y me tope con un frasco de té, también lo eche en la mochila. Prepare unos sándwiches y metí unos botes con jugo. Llame al aeropuerto y reserve los boletos.

Quería darme un tiempo para despedirme de las pequeñas hadas y darles la oportunidad de que se despidieran de Arthur. Subí las escaleras buscando cumplir con mi cometido y me tope con ellas en el borde de estas.

-Hola chicas, ya casi es hora así que despídanse bien, yo esperare aquí si les parece necesario.

-No, queremos que nos acompañes.

-¿Seguras?

-Sí, ven con nosotras.

Nos metimos en el cuarto de Iggy y ellas comenzaron a hablar.

-Joven Arthur, sabemos que ahora no nos escucha, pero hoy, alguien muy querido para usted que lo esta. Por eso hemos venido hoy para dar nuestro mas sincero agradecimiento a usted, que siempre nos dio todo lo que un ser mágico puede pedir, su amistad y cariño incondicional. Queremos decirle que, nosotras que le hemos visto sufrir y vivir en soledad hasta estos días, desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones le deseamos la felicidad eterna y le ofrecemos nuestra vidas a cambio de ella. No nos da tristeza desparecer, nos da tristeza partir de este mundo sin poder compartir un poco mas con usted. Nos ha dado todo lo necesario para irnos con una sonrisa por eso le ofrecemos nuestra vida, sea feliz en nuestro nombre.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Joven Alfred recuéstese a un lado del joven Arthur y una sus manos.

-¿Qué?-repetí.

-¡Solo hazlo!-ordeno.

Me recosté a su lado y uní nuestras manos.

-Alfred- dijeron al unísono- te damos las gracias y te pedimos que por lo que queda de su vida le des la felicidad que una vez tuvo y que tanto ha deseado recuperar, debes entender que el tiempo se le esta agotando y que no será para nada fácil de ahora en adelante. Prométenos que hasta el final de sus días será feliz.

Ellas lo sabían al igual que yo, la sentencia de muerte con la que Arthur cargaba era definitiva y yo solo podía retrasarla por muy poco tiempo. Humanos, la escoria que destrozo este hermoso mundo con sus armas, bombas y guerras, excusándose en la fría mentira del progreso. Ellos habían causado la desgracia con la que yo tenía que lidiar y por su culpa perder lo que mas he amado en mi vida, escoria se les queda corto.

-Lo prometo.

Me regalaron su última dulce sonrisa y sus voces cambiaron para proclamar su último conjuro. De ellas un aura celestial les rodeaba y sus diminutos cuerpos se desvanecieron frente a mis ojos. Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi muñeca. El polvo en el que se habían convertido reposaba en la mía y en la de Arthur marcando nuestras manos unos tatuajes; El suyo con forma de luna y el mío con forma de sol.

No sabia si sentirme feliz o triste, tenía poco de conocerlas pero me había encariñado con las dos, aunque seria poca mi tristeza comparada con la que sentiría Inglaterra al saber que sus más fieles y antiguas amigas habían dado sus vida por él.

La noche toco a la puerta y Arthur no despertó. Invente muchísimas mentiras para poder volar a Estados Unidos con un inconsciente por acompañante. Poco convencidos los de la aerolínea me dejaron volar bajo mucha vigilancia.

Al atardecer de la mañana siguiente una limusina esperaba por nosotros donde Matthew, Francis y mi presidente esperaban con el ceño fruncido a mi llegada.

Esa tarde fue bautizada con el nombre de "día del regaño".

Francia y Canda me despegaron de Arthur a la fuerza y le llevaron a un hospital , yo pase la tarde haciendo papeleo y entregando un montón de disculpas a todas las naciones. Mi presidente se convirtió en mi verdugo.

Desde el día que llegamos a Estados Unidos no tenia la mas mínima oportunidad de despegarme del presidente y si lo lograba era llamado inmediatamente para mi regreso, me harte. Tan idiota era él como para no darse cuenta que mi nación pasaba a segundo lugar de importancia en mi cerebro. Al igual que yo el presidente se harto de la situación y sin mas remedio que dejarme en paz me pidió como único requisito siempre llevar mi celular para poder consultar algunas cosas conmigo y que cuando fuera de suma importancia era necesario que me presentase sin falta.

Llegué al hospital y pregunte por la habitación de Arthur Kirkland, una de las enfermeras me informo y me adentre en el lugar.

No fue difícil encontrar su habitación, simplemente me deje guiar por los murmullos de las enfermeras ofendidas por ser tratadas como mujerzuelas en pleno hospital. Francis no descansa ni en los lugares mas delicados.

-Vamos _mon __chéri_, en esta habitación hay un tipo muy cejudo que no nos vera.

-Aléjese pervertido- dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Déjala en paz Francis- pronuncie posando una de mi manos sobre su hombro.

-_Mon petit_ Alfred…emh… yo no estaba haciendo nada, bueno si, pero no…. emh ¿debería gritar o correr?

-Las dos, pero esta vez no.

Poso sus orbes azules sobre los míos y me observo preocupado

-Vamos adentro

-Sí.

Nos metimos en la habitación y me sorprendí de lo bien que se veía Arthur, me extrañaría que Francis no lo violase todavía.

-Tienes suerte de poder tener a esta bestia tan tranquila.

-Ni tanta.

Los dos soltamos una risa estruendosa.

-Y dime no ha despertado aún

-No, pero por lo que le dije hace rato no dudo en que pronto despierte.

-Mas te vale que no le hicieras nada mientras yo no estaba.

-Yo ya no tengo derechos sobre el _chéri, _los dioses del amour me castigarían si lo toco. El dueño de esta criatura cejuda esta presente- sentí como la sangre se me venia a la cara- y viene a reclamarla.

-Shut up wine bastard.

-_Chéri _esas sucias palabras no te quedan, le pertenecen a él.

Voltee el rostro y Francis se levanto de su asiento.

-A donde vas- cuestione.

-A buscar a Matthew, ya tardo mucho en buscara la comida.

-See ya.

-À bientôt.

Desde que Francis se fue pose la mirada en la cara de Inglaterra esperando que el despertase.

Llego la noche y pregunte a las enfermeras si me podía quedar a cuidar a Arthur, era un paciente menos que atender así que no se negaron. Francis tampoco regreso, lo mas seguro es que se llevo a mi hermanito por ahí para divertirse con el gyuuu no entiendo como le puede gustar a mi hermano ese pervertido sin causa. Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

Trate de conciliar el sueño recostándome en el sofá pero estaba muy impaciente por ser el primero en ver despertar a Arthur como para dormirme. Prendí el televisor mientras me comía la cena que le habían traído al enfermo. La comida es malísima. Recibí unas cuantas llamadas del presidente, era sobre asuntos legales y derechos para los inmigrantes. Colgué y volví a posar mi atención al horrible yogurt que me estaba comiendo. Estaba solo y con un inconsciente al frente, que se puede hacer en estas situaciones.

Agarre la cuchara de mi yogurt y comencé a picar la cara de Inglaterra. Era desesperante verle acostado, era un oso ¿o qué? No se supone que ya debió despertar.

Picar, picar, picar, gruñir, picar, picar. Espera ¿gruñir? Comenzó a picarlo con más insistencia. Picar, picar…

-grrr .. alej..fran…grr…que..grr..- lo seguiría picando hasta que el ingles se despertara. Sus gruñidos significaban que ya estaba conciente ¿no?

-¡Deja de aventarme piedras Francis!- Despertó el ingles sulfurado-¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Mph- hizo un puchero el americano- yo soy el que te cuida y tu sueñas con otro. Me siento engañado.

-¡ALFRED!- El ingles se sonrojo y se tapo bajo las sabanas formando un bultito.

-¡Hey! No te tapes- El ingles puso más fuerzas en su amarre.-Espere mucho para volver a ver tus cejotas fruncirse de nuevo.

-Yo no tengo cej…- El Britanico había salido de su caparazón para defenderse y se topo con lo labios de americano.

-decías..

-Olvídalo.

-Te amo, Arthur- El americano se subió en la cama y con su largos brazos enrollo al británico en un abrazo hundiendo su rostro entre las sabanas- no me vuelvas a asustar así nunca.

-Lo siento- Acaricio su nuca y deposito un dulce beso en su cabellera- perdóname Alfred, vamos levanta la cara.

-Sí-Deposito otro beso en sus labios.

-T-te amo-o, Alfred- titubeo el británico con lagrimas desbordantes.

-No llores Arthur, frente a mi no vuelvas a llorar.

-Pero…-le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar- es qu..ue estoy feliz d…de volve…verte a ve…r.

-Si es así, permíteme llorar a tu lado.

Pasamos un rato abrazados hasta que se nos entumecieron los brazos, desde que lloramos no había levantado mi rostro el hombro de Inglaterra. Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y por accidente apreté su costilla.

-¡Auch!- soltó con dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención Arthur, perdóname.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya es solo una cicatriz.

-Perdóname-suplique.

-En serio que eres un niñ… un caprichoso.

-Ibas a decir niño ¿verdad? Es increíble que después de todo lo que he pasado aun me veas como un niño- reproché.

Me observo con su mirada fulminante- como dijiste, "iba" a decirte pero el apelativo de niño ya no te queda- me sonrió- no quiero ser un pedófilo- soltó una estruendosa risa que le dolió -auch, auch, auch.

-Te lo mereces por malo.

-Si- y se volvió a recostar en la cama para cerrar lo ojos.

-¡No!

-¿Qué, Alfred?

-No te duermas.

-Pero estoy cansado.

-Si, pero ya dormiste mucho, anda no te duermas, hay cosas mas divertidas que podríamos hacer.

-Alfred- se sonrojo el británico- estamos en un lugar publico.

-Las enfermeras no vendrán en un buen rato, les dije que yo te cuidaría.

-Pero y mis heridas-cuestiono.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Y si nos escuchan.

-Mientras no hagamos ruido todo está bien ¿no?-El ingles se sonrojo furiosamente.

-N-no se, Alf-alfred- titubeo.

Esta noche seria perfecta, así que no quería mostrarme impaciente, espere tanto tiempo para poder hacer esto y lo último que quiero hacer es arruinarlo. Primero me acerque a él para acortar la distancia, acercar su rostro al mío, darle dulces besos y propiciarle algunas caricias. Nos separamos a falta de aire y me dedique a morder su cuello, es inexplicable como un simple roce de nuestras manos me hacia perder el control. Todo su cuerpo, su esencia, la quería grabar con fuego en mi piel, dejarla marcada como signo de mi propiedad, es egoísta pero es lo que siento en mi corazón. A esta persona, de bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos verdes, hasta hace poco no nos podíamos ver ni siquiera a los ojos desde el día de mi independencia. Ahora la quería hacer completamente mío. Sus labios no son como los de cualquiera, son suaves y tienen una bella esencia, sólo podría sepárame de ellos para respirar. Rodee su cintura para que la distancia entre nosotros disminuyera, su agitada respiración chocando contra mi oído me indicaba que buscaba mi boca otra vez. Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez de una forma mas apasionada, él me dejo entrar en su cavidad húmeda , probando cada parte de su ser. Con una mano apreté su nuca para profundizar el beso. Mientras nos besábamos el trataba de quitarme la camisa con manos temblorosas.

-Estas muy tímido, Iggy- dije entre besos.

-Cállate.

Siguió desabrochando cada uno de mis botones hasta dejar mi cuerpo al descubierto. Yo buscaba, con sumo cuidado, los botones de su bata para desabrocharlos. Mire su rostro y le regale una mirada seductora, se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-Vamos no te voltees, que no ves que quiero ver tu lindo rostro.

-No me mires, me da pena.

-Bueno, si no te vas a voltear…- tome su mandíbula para acercar su rostro y mordí su lóbulo derecho, humedeciendo con mi lengua su oído.

-Alfred quien rayos te enseño esa cosas.

-Quien te enseño a seducirme de esa manera.

Se sonrojo y al fin había logrado desabrochar su bata para dejarme ver su cuerpo al desnudo. Mi rostro cambio furiosamente a uno de asombro y preocupación. Todo por lo que había luchado, lo había lastimado tanto, muchas partes de su cuerpo tenían coseduras y algunas no habían tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de cicatrizar.

-Te da asco ¿verdad? Sabia que no estabas listo para verme así ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame en paz!- le volví a abrazar.

-No, no me volveré a alejar de ti jamás. Es normal que me sorprenda ¿no lo crees? Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que es normal que me de miedo. Lo acepto tengo miedo a tocarte, a lastimarte, tengo miedo a perderte otra sorprende haber sido yo el que te causo esa heridas, me lastima verte así porque…

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso- Lo siento, me asuste por tu rostro.

Pose mi frente sobre la suya y le mire a lo ojos- Nunca, vuelvas a alejarme de ti.

Lo recosté sobre la cama y admire su cuerpo, sino le quería lastimar, tendría que ser lo mas dulce posible. Recorrí con mi lengua el pecho de Inglaterra y me detuve en sus pezones para hacerle sentir mejor, sentí mi propia hombría querer salir de mis pantalones y aumentándose con los gemidos de mi compañero, pero todavía no era mi momento de disfrutar. Arthur se aferraba a mi espalda cada vez que le propiciaba un beso, yo seguía con mi trayecto hasta buscar su pene. Me detuve en su ombligo y le bese.

-¿Continuo?- pregunté.

-No preg..unte..s eso- dijo entre jadeos.

-Pero no te quiero lastimar.

No dijo nada, solo frunció los labios y cerro los ojos, se veía muy lindo. Estaba todo sonrojado parecía una linternita por lo rojo que estaba. Quite lo que impedía encontrarme con su hombría y comencé a lamerlo en movimientos suaves hasta que la respiración de Inglaterra me lo indicara. Cada lamida no era un simple goce para él sino mío también.

-Esto dolerá un poco- Introducí uno de mis dedos por su entrada para prepáralo para lo que vendría después. Deje de de darle placer a su miembro para dedicarme ahora su entrada. Metí el segundo e Inglaterra jadeo intensamente.

-No hagas tanto ruido Iggy, nos puede escuchar- Me acerque a su cara para besarle mientras lo preparaba para el tercero. Pronuncio un jadeo mudo dentro de mi boca y supe que estaba listo. Baje mis pantalones y divise la prominente excitación con la que ya lidiaba. Abrí con delicadeza sus piernas y me pose sobre el para introducir mi miembro en su entrada.

-No tan rápido Alfred, duele- murmuro.

Trate de hacerlo mas lento, pero es que ya era tortuoso tener que hacerlo así, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y necesitaba vaciarlo. Cada vez que introducía mas mi miembro Inglaterra se sonrojaba y su boca buscaba mis labios para saciar su ansiedad. Me acerque para besarle nuevamente y recorrer con apasionadas caricias su cuello, ligeras mordidas que lo marcaban como mió. Disfrutábamos nuestros cuerpos al máximo. Introducí mi completamente mi pene y las embestidas se volvieron un éxtasis sin control, nuestra unión no era solamente física sino de alma y cuerpo. "Las cosas pasan por una razón" esa frase me la habían dicho millones de veces, una frase tan fastidiosa se había vuelto para mí, pero ahora viéndolo de esta manera podría esperar muchos milenios mas si esta fuera la felicidad que me aguardara. Pronto sentí que llegaría al final de mi excitación y por el rostro de Iggy el suyo también.

-Te amo, Arthur- pronuncie antes de descargar mi semilla dentro de él.

-Y yo a ti, Alfred.

Caí rendido al lado de su cuerpo y le dirigí una última mirada antes de que él se quedara dormido. Acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso- Gracias

Después de eso nos quedamos dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

En la madrugada nos despertaron los rayos del sol y…. Francis.

-Exacto a eso me refiero con amour. Digo, lo ves Matthew, esto es rojo, porque el rojo es pasión, pasión.

-Francis- exclamo Arthur tapándose con la sabana y dejándome a mí al desnudo.

-Arthur.

-Alfred.

-Matthew- grito Canadá. Todos le miraron raro -Es que nadie me iba a decir- entristeció.

Di un salto de la cama y me tape con mis pantalones- Ustedes dos salgan- grité.

Me voltee para disculparme con él –Es culpa de los dos no te preocupes- me adivino el pensamiento.

-Alfred- me llamo mientras me vestía.

-¿Qué paso?

Desvió la mirada- nada.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes hambre? O no me digas te duele algo, déjame le hablo a la enfermera- me asome por el pasillo- ¡Enfermera!

-No, no, no, no esa nada de eso.

La enfermera entro al cuarto apurada- ¿Que sucede? – volteo su rostro al paciente- ¡Oh Dios mío, despertó, déjeme llamar al doctor! pero..- reviso la tableta de información-señor Arthur ¿Por qué no tare la bata puesta?

Me miro sin saber que decir- ya sabe los ingleses son raros, se quitan la ropa por todo según él se la quito dizque porque tiene calor.

La enfermera se río- tiene razón. Bueno en un momento llega el doctor, me haria el favor de ponerse la bata, si es necesario yo se la pongo.

-No, no, gracias, yo puedo solo.

-Entonces con su permiso.

La enfermera se fue y Arthur me regaño. Francis y Matthew no tardaron en llegar.

-_Bonjour, __mes amis _¿Cómo les va?- pronuncio Francis seguido de Canadá- ya descansaron de su derroche de pasión.

-¡Cállate, Francis! sólo dinos a qué viniste y vete.

-_oui, oui, mon petit Angleterre, _vinimos para avisarles de la próxima reunión, será en dos días así que procura recuperarte hasta entonces.

-¿Cómo, tan pronto?

-_Oui_

-Pero y Arthur él aún no...

-¡Alfred! Esto no te concierne, conozco mi posición, díganles que estaré encantado de asistir.

-_Bon, voyez-vous dans deux jours._

_-_See ya.

-See ya, brother! I'm glad to see you England, see you soon!

Esperé a que cerraran la puerta y quise hablar, pero Arthur me fulminaba con su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo inquieto.

-Es que no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo con ello, tu no entiendes de que va a tratar esta junta y…

-Alfred, ven- se removió un poco para dejarme un espacio y sentarme- Yo he vivido muchos mas años que tu. Sé de que va a tratar esta conferencia y sé como va a terminar, no soy la primera ni la ultima nación en…

-Pero…- le interrumpí.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero es algo que no se puede cambiar.

Trate de tomar su mano para darle apoyo, pero al ver con que fuerza se aferraba de la sabana para no temblar, me abstuve.

El Doctor llego después de ellos y anuncio que darían de alta a Iggy después de hacerle unas pruebas de rutina. Llego la noche y lo dieron de alta. Las ropas de Arthur estaban algo manchadas y sucias, así que le pedí a Matthew un cambio para Iggy, como no había ropa de Inglaterra en mi casa trajo las más pequeñas que tenia. Debo decir que se veía muy lindo con mi ropa porque le quedaba muy grande.

-Vámonos, Iggy.

-No me llames Iggy, idota.

-Bueno, andando, cejas.

-¡Alfred!

Antes de que dieran de alta a Iggy tuve mucho tiempo libre y pude traer mi auto para pasearnos un rato y celebrar su recuperación.

-A donde te gustaría ir a comer- pregunté.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Oh vamos! Después de todos esos días enfermo debes de estar súper hambriento ¿no?

-Es en serio. Al, no tengo hambre.

-No te reprimas, anda, dime a donde quieres ir. ¡Ya sé! Si no me dices iremos a Mcdonald´s.

-Alfred no tengo hambre, no quiero comer ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Ahora qué te tiene de mal humor.

- No es nad…- paré el carro en seco en medio del trafico y lo voltee a ver.

-No vuelvas a decir que no es nada ¿entendido?

Inglaterra abrió los ojos como platos y titubeó- emh emh pues tú dime a donde tú quieres ir emh.

-En serio que difícil eres, pero bueno, mejor vámonos a casa ya más tarde decidimos a donde ir.

-Está bien.

Llegamos a mi casa y las luces de adentro estaban encendidas. Ayude a Iggy a bajarse del auto y nos metimos en la casa. Se escuchaban voces en la cocina.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- cuestiono Inglaterra.

-No…-espera aquí iré a ver quien es.

Con paso sigiloso me asome a la cocina, la cual estaba completamente llena de ollas y verduras regadas por todos lados.

-_Mon petit __Amérique__, _al fin regresaron. Vayan al comedor la comida estar a lista en unos minutos.

-¡Ey! No invadas mi cocina así como así.

-¿Invadir? ¡Ja! Si lo único que tenía eran golosinas en todos lados, le estoy haciendo un favor a esta cocina.

-¡Calla! Iggy ven,es solo el estúpido de Francia invadiendo mi cocina.

-¡Oye!

-Debía suponerlo, ese _wine bastard_ siempre se mete en mi casa y también se pone a cocinar- dijo Arthur- bueno los espero en el comedor, sorpréndeme con tu cocina, rana.

-Ya veremos _Angleterre, _ya veremos_._

-Ey, ey, no quiero nada de peleas entre ustedes dos, que no ves que acaba de salir de el hospital.

-Muchacho, que no sabes leer entre líneas, Arthur y yo nos estábamos hablando con mucha amistad.

-Si como sea, Francis- estaba apunto de salir de la cocina cuando Francia tomo mi brazo.

-¿Whats up?

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, así que apúrate en comer y ayuda a Inglaterra para que se vaya a dormir- Me quite su brazo de encima y me fui furioso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Iggy.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que te ves algo alterado.

-Ah, no, no pasa nada. Es que me da coraje que Francis invada mi cocina.

-Ya veo- hizo un pausa y con su mirada me analizo- ¡Oye rana! No tenía mucha hambre pero al ver tu rostro de viejo perdedor me abrió el apetito ¿Cuando piensas servir la comida?

-Eres irremediable, Iggy- me regalo una sonrisa triunfal.

-Tienes que ser tan grosero _mon amour._ Ya voy.

Francis se abrió paso con los pies mientras cargaba los platos.

-Bon Appéttit.

_**Nos sirvio los platillos. De entrada, **__**de bebida **__**un **_**Kir**_** acompañado de una **_**creme brulee.**_** De plato fuerte un **_**filet mignon**_** y de postre una **_**tarte aux pommes**_** con un rico **_Domaine de l'Aure del sesenta y cinco.

-Todo estaba delicioso, Francis- dije.

-Por lo menos él si aprecia mi comida _Angleterre._

-Pues, te diré, estuvo decente rana.

-_Oui, oui. _Dime no tienes sueño Inglaterra.

-No mucho a decir verdad

-_Amérique, _lleva a la ancianito a su cuarto y cuando termines ayúdame a recoger la cocina.

-¿eh? ¿Pero porque?

-Por que tu querido hermano mayor Francia no puede con todo.

-Pero..

-Solo ayúdale Alfred, entre más rápido lo ayudes más rápido se callara.

-Así es, anda ve.

-Está bien, está bien ¡Fuck!

-¡Ey! Enfrente de mí no hables así.

Gruñí un poco y ayude a Inglaterra a subir las escaleras. Lo lleve a uno de los cuartos mas lejanas a las escaleras porque aún tenia pendiente una conversación con Francis así que si Arthur se levantaba después, tal vez, nos escucharía y adiós tranquilidad hogareña.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?- pregunté

-¡Pervertido!

-¿eh? no lo decía pro eso Iggy, en verdad solo te quería ayudar, tú mente es la que imagino cosas raras.

-No es cierto vi la intención en… en... en tus ojos, si en tus ojos.

-No es cierto, en mis ojos no hay malas intenciones.

-Bueno, como sea, yo me cambio solo.

-En ese caso, necesitas ayuda con otra cosa- dije algo molesto.

-Pues… yo…. ehm…. pensé que tal vez. Sabes, es muy tonto, y no es necesario, tu sabes- titubeaba sin parar.

-No no sé. Anda di lo que sea y lo haré.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Do…dor…dormi…. ¡Agh! No puedo decir algo así.

-¿Querías que durmiera contigo?

-¿eh? ¿Qué no ser despistado era parte de tu personalidad?

-¡oye! Bueno si no quieres no vengo

-No, no, no. Ven, yo te espero- bostezo- aunque sea dormido, pero te espero aquí.

Me acerque a él, últimamente se veía muy hermoso, me gusta el color carmín que se asienta en su mejillas cada vez que me habla. Él ya estaba recostado así que me tuve que inclinar para darle un beso- Buenas noches, no tardo…amor-Salí corriendo de la habitación con la cara hecha un tomate, nunca antes le había dicho eso a alguien que de verdad amara.

-¡Hey! ¡Tórtolos! ¡Mas les vale no estar haciendo nada en lo que hermano mayor no pueda ser incluido.

-¡Cállate, Francis!

-¡Oh! _mon amour_, pensé que ya no vendrías, tardaste mucho.

-No estuve arriba más de cinco minutos.

-Bueno, como sea, hermano mayor aprovecho el tiempo mientras ustedes cenaban y limpio la cocina.

-Gracias- pronuncie a regañadientes- Y, de que querías hablar.

-Ustedes los americanos siempre quieren ir al punto de la conversación, sin disfrutar de la plática amena.

-Tengo un compromiso que no quiero tardarme en cumplir, así que, se lo más conciso posible.

-_Oui, _ como _Amérique _lo desee. Primero que nada te aseguraste que Arthur se durmiera

-Si, el dijo que me esperaría en la habitación, sea lo que sea que vayas a decir dilo ya.

-Veras, Alfred, la reunión que se aproxima no será la primera en tratar un tema como el de Arthur. La mayoría de las naciones ya ha participado en varios, es comprensible que siendo tu primera reunión y no simplemente de alguien ajeno a ti, sino que será de alguien a quien aprecias. No te pediré que estés tranquilo en la reunión, pero, si Arthur te lo llega a pedir, hazle caso.

-Cómo quieres que me mantenga tranquilo tratándose de él.

-Déjame terminar, en cuanto termine me iré, así que después de esto todo depende de ustedes dos, yo no pienso intervenir en nada. El tema a tratar será la disolución del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e _Irlanda_ del _Norte.__ No creas…_

_Cada palabra que salía de su boca me oprimía el pecho, es una sensación asfixiante._

_-No creas que esto solo es difícil para ti. No tiene mucho lo que te voy a contar, pero es información de la cual sólo tenían noción el Reino Unido y Francia. No es que yo me quisiera enterar, pero Inglaterra necesitaba un testigo y decidió confiármelo a mí. Aunque en el mapa aún se registran las tierras de los hermanos de Inglaterra ellos ya no existen, todos decidieron que el último en irse seria Arthur para mantener sus tierras intactas y ocultar, mientras fuera posible, su extinción. Es comprensible que no te dieras cuenta de ello, si Inglaterra no me lo hubiera dicho yo tampoco me hubiera dando cuenta, hay que reconocerle que sabe actuar, pero dejando eso de lado. Antes de que su territorio se viniera abajo su moral junto con él se vino abajo. Casi nadie se había percatado, pero el asunto se dio a conocer un día después de tu cumpleaños. Trate por todos los medios posibles de que a nadie le pareciera extraño, pero me fue imposible. Trate de advertir a Arthur pero después me entere que tu me habías prohibido el paso a Inglaterra, días después me entere por Matthew lo que había pasado y pues heme aquí. Ahora por orden de mis superiores estoy obligado a apoyar la disolución de Inglaterra. Lo siento Alfred, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte algunos meses. Lo siento._

_Tomo su abrigo y me echo una última mirada. Desde ese día no volvimos a cruzar palabra mas que para puros formalismos._

_Esa noche fui directo adormir con Inglaterra, oprimí tanto mi cuerpo contra el suyo que podía sentir como nos convertíamos en uno solo._

_El día de la reunión llego y, como Francis dijo, la disolución del Reino Unido fue definitiva. Aún me oprime el corazón recordar ese día, no por el hecho de la disolución ya que nos darían unos meses por todo el papeleo que se debía hacer, sino que ese mismo día Iggy se entero de lo que habían echo sus queridas amigas, me dijo todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber y múltiples veces me golpeo. Cuando estuvo mas calmado le abrasé y entre sollozos me contó que lo que habían hecho las hadas no fue para darle mas vida fue para que su cuerpo sanara mas rápido, y las cicatrices desaparecieran. Me mostró su vientre y en efecto, todas sus heridas habían desaparecido aun las más antiguas. Cuando una nación obtiene una cicatriz no es por el dolor, es para marcar hechos importantes en su historia, las hadas le habían regalado un cuerpo nuevo, uno sin dolor. Lloro toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido._

_Desde entonces Inglaterra no volvió a llorar, es mas hasta se veía más animado que de costumbre. Tuvimos una infinidad de citas, nos disculpamos en persona con Japón, nos metimos a diferentes cursos, hasta acepto meterse a cursos de cocina, obvio, junto conmigo, lastimosamente nos corrieron a la semana del curso porque Iggy quemo dos hornos y le provoco una indigestión a la maestra. No diré que lo corajudo ni lo cejon se le quitaron porque estaría mintiendo. Día tras día los aprovechábamos al máximo. Me dio un poco de pena cuando se lo propuse, pero aunque Iggy me regaño nunca dijo que no, le propuse tener hijos. Seria el hijo más hermoso del mundo, de eso estoy seguro. Tuvimos sexo como locos aún sabiendo que nuestro deseo nunca se haría realidad. No nos hizo falta de nada, nos teníamos a los dos. Deje de ir a las reuniones y mandaba a un sustituto para que informara después. La ciudad se volvió insoportable para nosotros y a petición de Iggy nos fuimos a vivir cerca de la playa_

_Nuestra alegría no duro tanto como yo hubiera querido. Los papeles de su disolución estaba ya por finalizar e Inglaterra cayó en cama otra vez. Si Inglaterra no me tuviera la confianza que ya me tenia a estas alturas, no me pediría ayuda para hacer sus necesidades diarias, no se encontraba en estado vegetal y mucho menos era una persona sin facultades para hacer las cosas por si mismo, pero era mas divertido ayudarle, le daba de comer aunque se enojara, nos bañábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, todo lo hacíamos juntos._

_Una mañana como cualquier otra escuche mi celular sonar y lo apague sin darle mucha importancia, no tenia ganas de escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo porque hoy tenía una cita muy importante. Iggy y yo habíamos planeado todo el día. Por la mañana iríamos a comprar ropa y lo necesario para preparar la cena, una deliciosa cena con Iggy. _

_Me metí a la cocina y lo vi preparando algo._

_-No te esfuerces, amor. Estás muy débil, deberías guardar esas energías para después._

_-Cállate, que lo estoy preparando para ti._

_-Piensas matarme en nuestra luna de miel- Si, nos habíamos casado hace poco y según nosotros hoy celebraríamos nuestro matrimonio._

_-Vamos prueba un poco, para que me digas como esta._

_-Iggy ya es tarde cuando regresemos lo pruebo ¿si?- No fue cobardía, pero no quería tener una indigestión en nuestra luna de miel._

_-Esta bien, pero lo tienes que probar porque me ha quedado estupendo._

_Así como nos habíamos artado de la ciudad, también nos habíamos artado de los chochees y todas las banalidades, así que nos íbamos en bicicleta recorriendo las colinas y muelles, me recordaba a mis épocas de infancia. Era más tardado llegar a los mercados, pero cuando Iggy se abrazaba a mi espalda y recostaba su rostro en mi, sentía como la felicidad recorría mis arterias y todo el cansancio desaparecía._

_Cuando ya veníamos de regreso el atardecer ya estaba asomándose por las prominentes olas, nos detuvimos en una de las laderas a comer un refrigerio y a contemplar el crepúsculo._

_-Te amo muchísimo, Arthur- deposite un suave beso en sus labios y me regalo una sonrisa._

_-Yo también te amo, Alfred- saco una cajita de su pantalón y me lo entrego- pensaba dártelo hasta la noche pero quiero entregártelo ahora._

_-¡Eh! Me compraste un regalo de aniversario y no me dijiste, me hubieras dicho para comparte algo también._

_-Idiota, solo ábrelo._

_Abrí la cajita, eran dos anillos de boda._

_-Recuerdas que en nuestra boda improvisada usamos tapas de refresco como anillos. Bueno, creí que ya era momento de que usáramos las debidas argollas._

_Me incline hacia él y tome su mano para ponerle su anillo- Yo Alfred. F. Jones, acepto- se sonrojo al ver como tomaba la iniciativa._

_-Y… yo Arthur Kirkland, acepto._

_ Nos dimos un dulce beso y cuando nos separamos, Iggy se echo a reír._

_-¿Que es tan chistoso?_

_-Es que…- se limpio una lagrimilla- es que te imaginas, en este momento entraría Francis a la iglesia y gritaría "Yo me opongo"._

_Nos miramos directamente y…_

_-Pff jajajajajajajajaja justamente haría algo así._

_-¿Verdad? Jajjajajajajaja_

_Cuando nos calmamos el sol se despedía de nosotros y nos avisaba que ya era hora de que emprendiéramos a nuestra cena._

_-Nos vamos- pregunté._

_-Sí, ya es tarde._

_Lo subí a la bicicleta y nos aseguramos que las compras estuvieran bien sujetas de la bicicleta. La brisa mariana me recuerda a la casa de Inglaterra. Ese aroma salado y refrescante me encanta, y por lo visto, Iggy lo disfruta como nunca. Nuestra casa estaba un tanto retirada, así que el camino fue placenteramente largo._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa instantáneamente nos pusimos nuestros mandiles para darle el último toque a la comida, obviamente, yo era el que tocaba más la comida. Inglaterra ponía todo su empeño en ese pudín que tanto quería que comiera._

_-Me iré a bañar ¿si?_

_-Tomate tu tiempo._

_Para esta noche, habíamos decidido cenar en el jardín para tener una mejor vista al mar, sacamos una mesa pequeña para dos, dos sillas, velas, hielo para el vino. Incluso decoramos el pedacito donde íbamos a cenar con varios foquitos y una que otra rosa. _

_De vestimenta, fuimos a las tiendas mas bonitas para comprar algo de ropa formal, ni tan formal porque con el calor que hacia en la playa nos íbamos a asar. Mas bien, era ropa casual, algo playera con un poco de clase._

_Salí de mi baño para cambiarme e Iggy ya me esperaba afuera para meterse después._

_-Hubieras entrado conmigo, si no puedes me meto contigo…_

_-No, esta noche me baño solo._

_-¿Seguro? No tendrás problemas_

_-No, y si los tengo yo puedo lidiar con ellos_

_-Bueno, como tu quieras, amor._

_Se sonrojo y se metió al baño, no puedo creer cuantos años pasaron sin que me diera cuenta del bello carmín de sus mejillas._

_Fui al jardín a arreglar los últimos detalles. Poner la comida cerca de la mesa y procurar que no se enfriara. Me acerque al pudín de Inglaterra y, aunque no tuviera mala pinta, aun me entraban mis dudas sobre si lo debía comer. Bueno, ya me las ingeniaría para no comerlo. Prendí las luces ya que la noche se hacia mas densa y para hacerlo más romántico encendí las velas, ya solo faltaba la presencia de Arthur. Me senté en el banquito del jardín a esperarlo. Esta seria una magnifica noche._

_Arthur llego e igual que yo no traía una ropa tan formal a la que acostumbra a petición mía._

_-Hola extraño._

_-Hola-saludé- ven- hice un ademán de palmaditas en el banquito para que se sentara conmigo._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Sólo quería que te sentaras a mi lado_

_-Andas muy raro, Alfred._

_-¿En serio? No me siento diferente, tal vez sea porque ya no hay tapujos entre tu y yo._

_-Desde cuando te pones serio, ese no eres tu- Me recargue en su hombro._

_-Bueno más vale tarde que nunca._

_-Vamos a cenar._

_Tuvimos nuestra hermosa cena a la luz de las velas, todo estaba delicioso, y cuando creí escaparme del pudín de Inglaterra._

_-Oye no haz tocado para nada el pudín que prepare, vamos, toma un poco- puso un poco del pudín en mi plato._

_-S…sí Iggy- no se como pero me lo metí en la boca, no sabia mal, de echo esta algo bueno._

_-Y ¿que tal?- me miro esperanzado._

_-Te quedo muy bueno Iggy._

_-Vaya ¿En serio?_

_-Sí, en serio._

_Bajo un poco la vista apenado -Gracias._

_Me acerque a él para dale un beso- A ti._

_Terminamos la cena y nos fuimos a recorrer la playa. Era algo común tener una caminata nocturna recién nos mudamos, pero cuando Iggy volvió a enfermar eran pocos los días en los que él tenia las fuerzas para caminar y, para nada aceptaría la idea de que yo lo cargara por la playa._

_Nos quitamos los zapatos y nos arremangamos un poco los pantalones para podernos meter al mar aunque fuese sólo de las rodillas para abajo. Una vez adentro Arthur sujeto mi muñeca._

_-Nunca te lo dije, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti aunque a veces te comportes como un verdadero idiota._

_-Haces que esto suene como una despedida._

_Me regalo una sonrisa y se apoyo en mi pecho._

_-Te quiero mucho, cabeza de hamburguesa._

_-Ni porque somos pareja dejaras de insultarme ¿verdad?_

_No obtuve respuesta así que me agache para quedara la altura de sus ojos, los tenia rojillos y se veía que ya tenia rato conteniendo las lagrimas._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunté exaltado._

_Se apoyo una vez más a mi pecho._

_-No quiero desaparecer Alfred, no quiero. Quiero estar aquí contigo por un poco más, sólo un poco más._

_-No llores, estoy seguro que todavía no terminan con ese estúpido papeleo. No te preocupes ¿si?_

_Trate de calmarlo entre mis brazos y cuando lo estuvo le regale un beso, el cual correspondió._

_Regresamos a la casa con las manos entrelazadas. Él al igual que yo no teníamos las ganas de separarnos por nada del mundo. Dejamos todo tirado tanto en la cocina como en el jardín, ya mañana lo recogeríamos. Por hoy ya estábamos cansados._

_Me tire en la cama mientras él se ponía sus medicinas que lo ayudaban a no sentir tanto dolor. Cuando termino apago las luces y se recostó a mi lado._

_-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

_-Mejor, gracias a ti._

_-Ves y luego me tachas de que no soy un héroe._

_-Ya tenías bastante sin decir eso._

_-Supongo._

_Se acerco a mí hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro. Subió la barbilla y deposito un beso en mis labios. Me echo una tierna mirada con una una bonita sonrisa._

_-Estoy muy cansado, Alfred-Sujete su mano y justo cuando le iba a decir cuanto lo amo, el ya se había quedado dormido._

_-Descansa, amor- sujete fuerte su mano, como si de un conjuro se tratase, como si sosteniéndola Arthur no se iría a ningún lado. Vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y me pude quedar completamente dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente ya no había dos corazones latiendo, ni dos respiraciones tranquilas, sólo una._

_Desperté y a mi lado Arthur tenia una cara tan contenta pero estaba frió- Tienes frió verdad, vamos a dormir otro rato- le abrace y me quede dormido._

_Creo que ese día no llore. Me levante de la cama fingiendo pensar que Arthur dormía, recogí la casa de pies a cabeza y después llame a la demás naciones para dar el aviso, muchos me daban sus condolencias y otros me preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda, negaba a cualquiera que se me ofreciera. Matthew y Francis fueron los únicos que acepte vinieran al sepelio. Las hadas no simplemente le habían dado más vida a Iggy, me regalaron un cuerpo que velar._

_El día del sepelio llego y tampoco llore, Matthew quiso venir conmigo a la casa, pero no le deje. Esta era nuestra casa y quería que se quedara como tal._

_-Lo siento Alfred._

_Deje una rosa sobre su tumba- Sabes aunque ya esta bajo tierra, aun pienso que de un momento a otro volverá a respirar, si tan solo hubiera un uno por ciento de probabilidad, yo…._

_El cielo estaba tan triste como yo, pero a diferencia de mi el estaba lloviendo a cantaros sin parar mientras yo no podía ni siquiera llorar. Me fui directo a nuestra casa._

_ Como ya tenia la casa limpia sólo agarraría mis cosas para volver a la ciudad y asistir de nuevo a las conferencias mundiales. Debajo de nuestra cama encontré una cajita, era la caja que yo había traído de la casa de Arthur, pero en esa caja no solo estaba la mía, había varios DVDs, puse uno en el reproductor y espere a que saliera la imagen. Eran videos de cuando compramos la casa, cuando la amueblamos, de los cursos de cocina, de todo lo que hacíamos juntos, la mayoría estaban gravados por Arthur así que se escuchaban sus gritos como si estuviera a mi lado, por fin me di la oportunidad de llorar aquella noche lluviosa._

_Pronto volví a mis actividades, era de saberse que ya solo frecuentaba a Matthew y eran de esa veces de una en un millón. El caos mundial nos pisaba los talones y las conferencias ya no trataban de cómo salvar al mundo, pues ya no tenía remedio, no había país que tuviera los recursos para ayudar a los demás. Así que de forma tranquila la muerte nos fue llevando uno a uno._

_Arthur fue de los primeros en irse mientras yo sigo esperando mi turno para reunirme con él._

_**Fin**_

_Vaya, vaya, vaya~_

_No lo puedo creer al fin termine esta historia, espero no me quedara tan extraña. Trate de poner todo mi empeño en ella así que discúlpenme por la extrema tardanza, pero ya saben con eso de que ando de un lado a otro con lo de elección de facultad y tareas de hueva ¡ah! y aparte los exámenes que ya parecen casi diarios D: Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se dieron la oportunidad de leer esta historia, pero desde una vez les advierto no es la ultima vez que me verán por aquí *KOLKOLKOL* estoy segura que habrá mucho más angst y romance por repartir :3_

_De antemano gracias por los reviews y, si es posible, criticas constructivas, opiniones para el próximo fic_. De una ves les adelanto que es angst y estaba pensando en que fuera un USAxUK otra vez…. ): no se nota como quiero hacer sufrir a esa pareja, pero bueno, si quieren que aparte de esa pareja a haya otra es bien recibida. Espero que esta vez no sea tan larga.

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Helzebet:** ¡Hola esposa! Muchas gracias por tu review hehehe me mato de la risa las cosas que me ponías, ya sabes como casi no me rió de nada XD Claro que si podemos morir juntas esposa, ya sabes, solo tenemos que buscar una balacera que al cabo hay bien poquitas hahahahaha Bueno ya, gracias por simpre por darme tu opinión y ya veras que algún día venceré a mi Némesis de la ortografía :3 Te quiero nena.

**Nyu17:** Hahahaha te deje bien escamada con lo del final espero que no hayas muerto todavía porque ya esta la continuación ¡VIVE! Lo se el capitulo anterior estaba bonito y triste era una mezcla extraña ): gracias por el review y espero tu opinión sobre el final que el di.

**Ninn: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos, pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero bueno ya esta el capitulo ya para que seguirse lamentando. Me da gusto que alguien mas se riera de eso porque cuando yo me acuerdo me da demasiada risa. Bueno sobre lo del calentamiento, más que nada me base en un programa de discovery :3 espero que no quedara tan irreal ): sé que amuchas va a dejar muy triste este capitulo pero así tenia que ser. No de la noche a la mañana el mundo se iba arreglar y pues viendo las noticias sobre todos eso desastres naturales es cuando te das cuenta que ya no hay marcha atrás.

**Tsuki no Tsuki: **Espero que este capitulo también te gustara aunque, según mi criterio, sea el mas triste el largo de todos, es tortuoso por así decirlo. De antemano gracias pro la espera y espero tu opinión en este ultimo capitulo.

**katy star black: ¡**wow! Bueno espero recibir otro grito de emoción esta vez :3 y bueno si tienes alguna opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida, lo que sea para hacer mas amena las historias. Muchas gracias por el review y, ya sabes, espero tu opinión.

**Ichiru95: ** ni un solo capitulo sin review tuyo ¡GACIAS! Fuiste de las personas que mas ánimos me daban a seguir este fic. Me da gusto que todos los capítulos te gustaran y en especial el anterior porque fue de los que mas duda tenia, con este tengo mucha confianza en el. Bueno espero tu opinión y de antemano, gracias :3

**aki-chan666:** Ves lo prometido es deuda y, como dije, hubo lemon hohohoho *se pone bailar junto con ella* espero haber llenado tus expectativas y que no me haya quedado tan mal, porque aun no soy muy buena con eso del lemon pero ya mejorare :3 gracias por tu review y espeor con ansias tu opinión para que me digas que tal me quedo

Muchas gracias a tods y pues bueno espero disfrutaran del capitulo. No saben como las amo a todas. Ya sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo fic :3


End file.
